Rebellion's Song
by ShardclawKusanagi
Summary: Dante Sparda goes to Japan for a new mission-to investigate a possible demon insurgence in the country and clean them out before they cause harm. He also ends up befriending Yui Hirasawa and her friends along the way. Is the HTT club ready to handle Dante's level of awesomeness? A post Devil May Cry 4 x K-ON! crossover. Ratings to change later. Now including some surprise cameos.
1. The New Mission

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from the game/anime franchise, Devil May Cry, or the ones from the anime/manga adaptation, K-ON! , both properties are owned by Hideki Kamiya, Capcom, Kakifly and Kyoto Animation.

* * *

Author's note: Well, to those who know me, it's been a while since I've been on the writing front, although really, it was seriously longer than that, but unofficially, I'm back. Aside from the mid life crisis in my life, I had to get a new computer since the old one I had didn't sustain much longer when it's power supply died out on me, and I was on a hiatus for certain reasons in my life which was to why I hadn't focused on writing fanfics much. The time I took make it happen also contributed to that with many things happening that prevented me from going back into the writing scene.

But in any case, I've returned briefly to test the waters of my skills once more with the creation of another crossover combining two of the things I love as a gamer and an otaku, this was something I've been always wanting to do for a longtime and as a way to see if I'm ready to take on the world again with my creativity. So, here ends my rant, I do hope you enjoy this little comeback story introduction of mine.

**Information**: The time frame of when this story takes place happens during season 2 of the K-ON! animated series, and sometime shortly after DMC 4, its own anime and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3.

* * *

ShardclawKusanagi presents:

Rebellion's Song

A Devil May Cry/K-ON! Crossover fanfiction

Chapter 1: The New Mission

* * *

Current day, on a rural street in Japan, a cool evening where the sun had just started to set…

"Daaannnnnteeee, wait up!" A young American girl, no older than thirteen, with long flowing, bright and curly, yellow blonde hair and dressed in a fancy dress that was coupled with a straw hat, called out to her much older travelling male companion who was a couple feet from her. Both of them were carrying suitcases as they were walking on the sidewalk of a Japanese suburban neighborhood on a sunny afternoon.

"Hmm, what's up, Patty?" The older man called by his name, Dante looked back at his younger accomplice. He was wearing casual slacks of a black jacket and blue jeans. His chin was still partially covered in near bearded stubble. "Is the luggage getting too heavy for you? Or you just want a piggyback the rest of the way?"

"It's neither, I'm just curious on why we're suddenly here in Japan just when things have settled down." Patty said. "I thought that mess in Fortuna City was taken care of."

"Well, yeah, but this is a totally different case, Lady stuck this one on me just when I thought I could have gotten a break from all that mess." Dante said. "Well, things were dull soon after that anyway, that any new job I can get has to be a saving grace from my boredom."

"Did something happen to make you take this job so quickly?" Patty asked as Dante shrugged his arms, denying Patty's comment as if it had actually happened.

"What makes you say that, kid?" Dante asked suddenly. "Whatever goes on between me and Lady, it's strictly professional."

"You must have lost another bet, huh?" Patty asked as Dante sighed.

"You found me out, huh? Guess that shows how much you know me." Dante said in an admitting tone.

"Well, I wouldn't have known better since you had to bring me along for the ride." Patty said. "Guess the situation's that rough."

"Not really, we only got here today, so it's kind of soon to say how my targets are going to respond since Lady claimed to know about their appearance awhile back now." Dante said, thinking back to how he and Patty ended up in Japan in the first place…

* * *

A week ago, in western America, in the office of Devil May Cry…

"That's right, a single large pizza, meat special, and no olives." Dante said while leaning back on his chair, wearing a coatless version of his red and black outfit, on his phone. "Don't worry about the tab, I'll be sure to pay it soon enough this week."

Hanging up the phone, he placed his hands behind his head while kicking up his feet to rest on the table. The past month had been slow business wise, aside from the slight increase of demon activity he dealt with back in Fortuna City alongside the young knight, Nero. Knowing the youngster was capable enough to protect the city own his own for the time being, Dante went back to his solo demon slaying adventures in America to keep the world safe from demons.

But it won't be long before his name will be summoned once more for a new mission unlike any other's he's taken before…

A loud knock on the front door was heard as Dante quickly got up from his abrupt rest. His recently ordered meal couldn't have been made and arrived in that short amount of time, so it could be a new customer. At least he was courteous to go to the door THIS time today, he was anxious to get a new job to kill some time.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry…oh, Lady, it's only you." Dante said nonchalantly, seeing the attractively dressed female in white dress shirt and matching shorts. She wore dark tinted sunglasses to cover her pair of differently colored eyes. "What misery have you brought me today?"

"Good to see you too, Dante." Lady smiled, walking in simply into his establishment. "Nice to see you're still managing a standard around here."

"Did you come here to criticize the current state of this place?" Dante asked, closing the door. "Part of that is your fault, not giving me the adequate jobs to pay off the debts."

"Aw, and here I thought I can solve that problem with a new job I have for you." Lady said. "This one is a special kind of job, though."

"As long as the pay is good and I can get these bones some good exercise, I'm all ears." Dante replied. "Let's hear it."

"Recently, there had been a case of mysterious attacks and disappearances in a region in Japan." Lady said simply as Dante folded his arms.

"Wait, did you just say, Japan?" Dante said half surprised. "Keep going."

"So far, the local authorities haven't been able to get any leads except for the fact that the related victims happen to be small time entertainers, singers and musicians if you will." Lady said. "A number of them also happen to still be in their teens in fact."

"That's certainly bound to raise some questions." Dante said. "Anything you want to divulge about what I'm dealing with here?"

"According to my sources, looks like the incidents are drawing closer to a local girl's school." Lady said, taking out a photograph. "Chances are high these individuals could be the next victims on their list."

Dante took the photo from Lady and looked at it, which was a group of five high school girls, clad in dark black blouses and grey skirts. Dante noticed the name, 'Hokago Tea Time' on the bottom right side of the photo and the names of each girl listed to the back.

"And these are…?" Dante asked simply.

"Apparently, they make up the girl's school light music band." Lady replied. "From what I've heard, they're really popular at their school because they can play just as well as any normal musician out there."

"Heh, cute bunch of girls, too bad they're a little too young for me." Dante chuckled a bit after getting a good look at each of the Hokago Tea Time's group's faces and imprinting it into his memory. "So, what's your hunch about this connection between these incidents and these lovely girls here?"

"Well, if your guess is good as mine, whoever is targeting the entertainers will eventually be putting these girls in harms' way, I'm sure it's something you're very familiar with, not a surprise that considering the country they live in houses the most traditional of them, not to mention, some of the strongest originated from." Lady said as Dante placed the picture down on his table and looked at his female, human accomplice with a straight face.

"Let me guess…demons, huh?" Dante asked simply. "I guess they decided to come out and play since the last time I was in Japan for some R and R years ago."

"Some of them must have slipped under the radar, even gathering power and numbers as we speak." Lady replied. "And given the new turf they've established, they must be in need of fresh meat."

"Sneaky little bastards, aren't they?" Dante said, getting up from his chair as he walked over to the pool table in the room, holding a cue stick. "Not only running away from a fight is part of their rep, but now they've started to go after innocent schoolgirls too. If that's not considered low and dirty, I don't know what is."

(So says the guy who plays around when he's fighting demons.) Lady thought as she returned her focus to pressing Dante with this job. "So, does this mean you'll take it?" Lady asked sternly as Dante clicked his teeth.

"Any job you lend me these days doesn't do jack for my bills, Lady. And I don't want to go through another time wasting just babysitting, Patty was one load of trouble enough for me." Dante replied. "Sorry, I got to refuse this time, there could be other people who has more time to watch those girls, not me."

"But, aren't you supposed to be a jack of all trades?" Lady asked with an eyebrow raised. "Whatever happened to your sense of adventure, don't tell me you've gotten too old for that?"

"I'm never too old for some action, Lady, but there was a time I found out that I can't get the type of pizza I want." Dante replied. "You know I don't like raw fish that much, especially AFTER I had to fight my way out of a giant one years ago."

"Okay, your loss then." Lady turned around as she started to walk. "Hmm, I wonder… I can always go to _him _instead…he wanted to visit Japan more than you did, since his fighting style originated from…"

"Nope, I wouldn't recommend it, he's still the unsocial, grumpy type." Dante replied quickly as he hit an eight ball and tried to get it into a corner pocket.

"Well, at least I tried." Lady said, before she thought of an idea. "Hey, want to make a wager?"

"Oh, boy, I'm guessing this involves the loser stripping, then I'm game." Dante said as Lady grabbed a cue stick of her own.

"Hardly. The loser does do what the winner requests, but it won't be like that. What I have in mind is totally different." Lady said, as she got all the pool balls out on the table. "If I win, you're going to Japan to investigate the ongoings of that high school band and take out the nasty demons while you're at it, like it or not."

"Heh, I knew you were going to do that." Dante raised his arms. "And if I win?"

"Then, I'll be sure to start repaying you the proper costs for those past few missions you took." Lady offered, as Dante made a pose on the table after Lady was finished preparing.

"Doesn't sound like a decent offer, but whatever. At least I can get some extra spare cash for myself to help myself to the pizza I want." Dante replied. "Ladies first."

"You should at least think of fixing this dump first." Lady said. "Don't cry to me when you lose."

"That's IF I lose, gambling's my forte." Dante said as the two started their game.

* * *

Present day, currently at their new and temporary staying apartment…

(I still can't believe that woman played me like that. I got to stop falling for her charms so easily.) Dante thought to himself, as he concluded remembering why he and Patty are in Japan now. He didn't have much to complain about since he took the job on a whim, and besides the fact he's in Japan for sightseeing when he's not too busy demon hunting, he always wanted to check out the famous novelty items the country is famous for. He always wanted to make a stop in the Red Light District where he can have some real fun, minding that Patty was out of the way, of course.

But, first things first, he has to get ready for the night where the targets he was after would most likely show up. After spending most of the time in the afternoon sorting out their luggage just after arriving earlier, Patty was ready to prepare dinner for Dante and herself, while Dante began to take out the various equipment he gotten from his previous adventures as he decides which ones he should take for the night patrol later.

From the first set of Devil Arms in his storage, he took his signature twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory, the shotgun Coyote B, and the Artemis out and equipped them. For his other set, he took out the Beowulf greaves and gauntlets, the electric bat producing Nevan guitar and equipped them with the Rebellion sword. His other weapons consisting of the twin elemental swords, Agni and Rudra, the ice nunchucks, Cerebus, the speed and powered type mechanical greaves and gauntlets Gilgamesh, the exploding, projectile piercing Lucifer, and the multi storage and mysterious weapon, Pandora 666.

"Going out so soon?" Patty asked, seeing her surrogate guardian store everything he took out and then putting his Rebellion into his guitar case.

"I'm going to take a walk for a bit." Dante replied to her. "Get familiar with the area so neither of us could get lost later. I might even pick the demons trail while I'm at it. You want anything?"

Patty shook her head as she handed him his trademark red coat. "I'll be fine, just be careful out there, this country's got a lot of weirdos around from what I heard."

"Not much weirder than the demons I'm looking for. Just keep the door locked while I'm gone, okay?" Dante quipped as he shut the door of their temporary apartment and start to make his way through the somewhat quiet neighborhood in his classic blood red coat and black gloves and boots. "Catch you later."

(For this chapter, I'm using his original, classic, DMC 1/anime version outfit.)

As the apartment door shut behind Dante, he left the apartment complex and started to walk down the street in a calm fashion while holding unto his guitar case. The neighborhood seemed quiet and more peaceful compared to the rowdy streets in his hometown in America.

"Hmm, this place isn't so bad after all." Dante said to himself. (No wonder that guy feels a certain peace here like he said he would…of course, it wouldn't be like him if he said he wouldn't…)

Before Dante can finish his thoughts, his hearing picked up some guitar notes being played close by. Using his judgment based on music preferences, he can tell whoever was playing seemed very talented, even though the person was only just practicing. Curious about this, he followed the sounds to a nearby park just a few feet away, where much to his surprise, encountered a young Japanese girl in a school uniform with short brown hair, the right side of it being held together by two yellow clippings. She was seated on a park bench, her legs adorned by black stockings and school shoes. She seemed heavily concentrated on her guitar that she was holding with dear life, making loud thinking noises that even Dante can hear.

Then it hit Dante that the girl in front of him was one of the persons he saw in the photo that Lady showed him. He smirked to himself with a quick shake of his head, was it coincidence he met her on his first night out on the patrol? Well, he was never one to believe in such things, he's a man who can make things happen in order to get what he wants because he never lets anything in life bring him down. Meeting one of the Hokago Tea Time's members this early just made things a little easier for him.

"Hmm, I know there's something off with those last few pieces." She said to herself. "If I don't get this part of the song right, it's not going to synch well with Mio-chan for tomorrow's session…what did I do wrong?"

"Having some trouble, kid?" Dante suddenly said, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"Whoa…" The girl replied, not only taken by his sudden appearance, but somebody was listening on her playing. "Ah, gomen, I didn't see you, oji-san, I may have been a little too absorbed with my practice."

"That's okay, I admire that kind of dedication." Dante said as he stepped close enough to sit down next to her. Seeing she wasn't too afraid of him based on how she greeted him, he pressed on to find out what was troubling her. "This seat isn't taken, right?"

She shook her head with a light smile and replied. "Uhn, it's okay. Ano… I've never seen you before, oji-san. Are you visiting here?"

"Well, I just got here today, for business reasons, kid." Dante said as he looked as her guitar. "I was just passing through, taking a leisurely walk, when I heard you playing and thought I'd steal a listen. Not bad for a kid your age, how long you've been playing the guitar?"

"Actually, it's only been a year since I had Gita." She said, stroking the strings as Dante raised an eyebrow. "I never really had any lessons before that either, I'm just able to play the guitar without any instructions."

"Wait, you NAMED your guitar?" Dante asked. "And you never had any experience before? That's pretty amazing, kid."

"The name's not kid, it's Yui!" she pouted at Dante. "Yui Hirasawa, and you better remember it."

"Heh, quite the spunk you have, don't you?" Dante said with a grin. "Okay, whatever you say, Yui. You can just call me Tony."

"So, Tony-san, you sound like you know music too." Yui said, as Dante shrugged. "Do you think you can help me with something?"

"I may have picked up a thing here and there over the years." Dante said. "What is it that you need?"

"Ano-nee, my friends are preparing for a small concert at our school, and we're working on a special song." Yui said. "But, I can't get the right melody we want for the song with my Gita. I've been trying for days to get it right, but…"

"Say no more, kid, I'll see what I can do." Dante said. "But before, I can help, let me hear you play something before I give my opinion, see if you're in need of advice or maybe there's something you haven't seen that's wrong that you can fix by yourself."

"Hmm, are you sure, Tony-san?" Yui asked as she seated herself properly to hold Gita.

"Any piece is fine with me, doesn't have to be a real song." Dante said as he thought to himself. (Maybe this will give me a chance to properly judge her playing ability and help her improve if there's anything to contribute, but let's see how she fares first.)

Yui nodded and started to pick her guitar strings as she began to play the melody for the band's famous _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ song. Dante began to tap his feet lightly in rhythm to it, despite its cute sounding tone, it was done really good by Yui as a solo quitarist. He can only imagine if the rest of the band were with her, the song would have sounded much better for Dante, but he was only doing this to sample how Yui can play. After she was done playing the song, Dante was simply clapping at her performance.

"You're better than I thought." Dante said, simply impressed by the young girl's talent, causing her to blush a little and smile at him.

"Ehehe, arigataou." Yui bowed at her new fan as Dante rubbed his near bearded chin.

"Although, I did hear some rough spots in between, you're still a bit ways from what you're expecting to play with your buddies. So I'm just going to show you some pointers, if you don't mind." Dante said as he turned around to reach for his guitar case…to take out Nevan, much to Yui's amazement.

"SugoiiiI! I've never seen a guitar like that before!" Yui's brown eyes widened at Dante's own guitar. "Where did you get it?"

"It's a rare kind of guitar only I can use, got it from a special trip years ago." Dante said, causing Yui to pout at him.

"No fair! Not even Sawa-chan has a guitar like that!" Yui exclaimed, causing Dante to raise an eyebrow.

"Sawa-chan?" Dante asked, as the name rang a bell. "Wait, you don't mean Sawako Yamanaka, right?"

"Hai, she's my homeroom teacher! How did you know her, Tony-san?" Yui asked, as Dante smirked to this.

(So, the Death Devil is this kid's teacher, huh? What a small world we live in.) Dante thought as he replied to her. "Well, she and I kind of go way back, if you must say. But that's a story for another time, how about I show you some tips that can help you out, hmm?"

"Okay." Yui said, taking her seat as Dante braced Nevan, ready for play.

"I should warn you though, most people who hear and watch me play won't be able to keep their excitement together and I don't want to play anything to make you fall head over heels over me, so I'll do something simple." Dante said, as he began to play the instrumental melody for _Divine Hate _on Nevan.

Yui's eyes widened, her mouth agape as she gazed at Dante strumming on Nevan's strings, a bright aura emanating from him as he belted out the lyrics of the song. Almost everything he did seemed to change everything she know about playing guitar as he showed a certain freedom that a performer would have on stage. He had a certain energy that she didn't recognize, but obviously felt that rang through her body. Strong enough she almost felt mesmerized by him playing, but gentle enough that it sent a musical message towards her, the listener. Surely she thought this was what she had been doing in her previous HTT sessions, but seeing somebody like Dante play reminded her of how Sawa-chan played. Had the two played together, the universe would have most likely collided.

When he was done playing, Yui swallowed as she can see she was among breathing space of a pro. After having been to live performances in the past, seeing what just occurred in front of her almost topped everything she's seen, heard and known about music thus far.

"Sugoi, sugoiiii!" Yui stood up and clapped as Dante wiped his brow. "That was incredible, Tony-san!"

"It's been while I let myself go like that." Dante said. "I do aim to please the ladies, after all."

"Tony-san, please, be my sempai! Teach me everything so I can be good as you!" Yui said as Dante put up his hands.

"Now, now, I don't take on apprentices, sorry." Dante said, causing Yui to pout at him.

"Ohh, you're terrible." Yui said, causing Dante to laugh a bit.

"You don't know the half of it, kid." Dante replied as he sat down. "Now, listen here, the reason you think you're not getting the right notes for your song, is probably you're feeling restricted about something, right? Judging from your personality so far, you don't have any kind of stage fright, so it couldn't be that…you're a rather fearless and gutsy kind of person from the looks you give off."

Yui nodded silently to his question as Dante leaned back on the bench.

"Well, what's to stop you from expressing how you feel in your notes? Is it some sort of opposition from your fellow musicians that can cause problems?" Dante asked while Yui responded.

"It's nothing like that, we always were able to make good music together without too much problems." Yui replied. "It's just that we're nearing our final exams soon, then its graduation for the four of us. You see, we'll be leaving someone behind when we graduate."

"Trying to meet expectations of that special someone, huh?" Dante asked. "I was like that once, until a certain time in my life…"

"What did you do then, Tony-san?" Yui asked as Dante sighed.

"Well, I just decided to get better at whatever I was good at and didn't stop there, despite how hard the challenge could get." Dante said. "You see, there are certain people who were dear to me, and I ended up losing them because I wasn't strong enough, despite my experience. I didn't want others to be in the same boat I was in, so I turned my misery around to focus my energy on just the positive stuff, the things that kept me going. Knowing there could be others who need some sort of guidance, I made sure to prepare myself for whatever this world could throw at me."

Yui stayed quiet to hearing Dante's words as he suddenly stood up.

"Although the case for you may be different, I can tell you hold high regards for your buddies. I suggest doing what you feel is best for them, there's no need to hold anything back." Dante said to her. "You shouldn't limit yourself with your ability, you're bound to go places once you know you're trying your best for what you enjoy doing the most."

"Un, I will, Tony-san." Yui said, taking his serious, yet kind sounding tone to heart.

"Anyway, that concludes today's lesson." Dante said, seeing the park they were in was getting dark due to the sun setting.

"Already? But there's still much I want to learn from you." Yui said as Dante waved his gloved index finger at the young girl.

"Hmm, maybe some other time. I would be more careful around here if I were you, kiddo, heard there's plenty of creepy elements around." Dante said, patting the top of Yui's head gently. "Make sure to get home before it gets too dark, wouldn't want anything bad happen to an aspiring guitarist like you, now would we?"

"Ojisan…H…Hai!" Yui exclaimed, feeling some warmth through Dante's palm. It was kind of strange to her, but after seeing how good this stranger she just met was very talented in playing the guitar and how openly kind to her to even give her a few tips, he looked like he endured many hardships through his life, especially from what he just told her. Looking at his clear, blue eyes told her so and made her gain a certain respect for him as he looked like he was doing his best to enjoy how he was living his life. It reminded her in many ways of herself and the freedom of her band and their unity as friends. She wondered if he has bonds like that too and was curious enough to be part of them.

"Hey, I'm not that old, am I?" Dante quipped as he pointed to his hair. "FYI, this has always been like this, no two ways around it, there's still some fight left in this body."

"Then, what I should be calling you then?" Yui asked as Dante removed his gloved hand and turned around to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hmm, I always wanted to be a sempai." Dante placed a finger under his chin. "And besides, you wouldn't miss me much, I can guarantee we'll be seeing each other again soon enough."

"Ehhh? But it will be tough, especially after the way you just played." She pouted at him, which made him admit which made her look extremely cute.

"You just keep practicing those strokes as I told you before, I'll be sure to check up on you." Dante said. "That way, you'll be sure we'll play together again and I see if you've made progress."

"Okay, I'll do just that." Yui nodded as she started running in the opposite direction, but not before she waved back at him. "I do hope we'll see each other again soon, sempai! Take care!"

Simply smiling back at the young guitarist as she ran off in silence, he waved back to her as she crossed the street and ran opposite where Dante originally came from. Making sure she departed safely, he sighed a little.

"So, that was Yui Hirasawa, huh…I can see why the demons would want to go after her and her buddies soon, they must have some exceptional music skills, that's for sure." Dante said to himself. "Well, looks like I got to come up with an excuse to be around those girls for their safety, but how…?"

Before the demon hunter can finish his thoughts, he sensed something foul in the area. He simply smirked as he folded his arms while he began to spoke.

"So, you guys finally decided to show yourselves, huh?" Dante said, as if on cue, the dark shadows around the park enveloped the area into darkness, and into the darkness, several red eyes were revealing themselves. "My guess is that you were waiting to make your move on that cute and innocent girl until I came and crashed your soon to be party, am I right?"

"How were you able to sense us, much less, know of our plan!?" One of the pair of red eyes howled, stepping out to a group of scythe carrying Scarecrows. Dante shook his head as he reached for his guitar case.

"It's just a hunch, but I figured that you'd show your ugly mugs because she holds something special, even I can see that from spending a few moments with her just now, she's a very special kind of human." Dante said, taking out his Rebellion. "Now, how we go about this? You're going to kindly tell me about the recent incidents and who is responsible, or do I need to get rough with you?"

"Don't think you're above us, human! You'll suffer for interfering…WITH YOUR LIFE!" The demon screamed, as it and two of the fellow Scarecrows with him charged at Dante, while he smirked to himself once more.

(It's a good thing that Yui kid isn't here, things are going to get pretty R rated soon.) Dante thought as he readied himself for the fight, licking his lips. (Let's rock, baby.)

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hirasawa residence, Yui has just finished changed from her school clothes to her casual home t-shirt and pants. Without wasting any time, she got on her bed and started to practice on her guitar, clearly remembering the few tips Dante offered her before. She felt more exuberant than before to try her best to meet the HTT's expectations, as well as new friend should they ever meet again.

Soon after she started playing some notes, her younger sister, Ui, entered their room. The two siblings were always close at home, especially whenever they were by themselves, but today, she can sense a new energy was brimming from her sister, who was quick to tell her about the 'amazing person' she met before coming home moments before. Ui was a bit worried that Yui was being friendly to a stranger, a foreign male one at that, but some of her worries were put aside as not only she trusted her sister, but from the looks of it, she seemed more happier about practicing than a couple days before.

"Onee-chan, dinner's ready." Ui called out gently.

"Hai, I'll be right down." Yui replied as she nodded before playing some notes on the guitar strings. "Yosh! Just a little bit more, just like he said…I almost got it…"

"You're really into this, aren't you, onee-chan?" Ui asked as Yui smiled.

"It was really awesome, Ui-chan! I've never seen a performance like that, it was truly kakui!" Yui exclaimed. "If only Azu-nyan and the others saw him play…he can definitely teach us how to play better too!"

"Well, since you told me you saw him around the neighborhood, I'm sure we might be seeing more of him soon enough." Ui said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping too, Ui-chan. You will think he is cool too when you meet him." Yui said as Ui nervously laughed to her sister's comment.

"In any case, your meal's going to get cold, hurry up and come eat with me downstairs." Ui said as Yui pouted.

"Just give me a few more minutes, please? I'm just trying to get this note down pat before I move onto something else." Yui pleaded as her sister sighed to her sister's demand. "I'll be down really soon, I promise."

"Okay, I'll wait for you. If anything, I'll just re-heat the food for you when you come down, okay?" Ui said as she shut the door as Yui got back to her practice for a bit longer.

(I do hope we really meet again soon. He was a bit strange, but he was really kind to me.) Yui thought to herself, as she continued to practice some more on her Gita with pride.

* * *

Back at the park, Dante had just finished up a minor battle of dealing with a group of Scarecrows, the scene told a tale of chaos had ensued as blood, bullets and sand strewn about by the demons corpses and Dante's handiwork was all over the place.

One of the defeated demons, who managed to barely survived Dante's assault, slowly began to recognize Dante's appearance and the rumor of a half human, half demon who hunts demons for the protection of mankind. Could it be coincidence that he encountered the man his kind heard and feared of?

"That strength…it's not…possible…" The dying demon sputtered red blood as Dante rested the Rebellion on his shoulder, one of his twin pistols in another hand as he walked to the demon. "I once heard…only the Dark Knight had that kind of…power…but…yours…it's greater…"

"That's right. I'm his son, Dante." Dante said. "As for how I'm this strong, I've been working out over the years…"

"It doesn't matter…" The demon said as if it was mocking Dante and no longer fearing him. "We at least know now that…we'll pursue that girl and…her closest and loved ones even more…"

"While we're on that subject, I wouldn't mind you explain to me why you assholes decide to want to go after such a cute angel and her buddies with whatever life you got left?" Dante said, pointing his gun at the demon's temple. "At least it's the best you can do before I send you to oblivion, so if I were you, I'd use this chance to confess. You see, playing guitar with that Yui kid put me in a real festive mood tonight and I will take it easy on you as long as you do as I ask."

"Ha! Did you…think I tell you…the Master's ambitions?" The demon screamed.

"Master, huh?" Dante asked simply. "I guess that's something to start with. But you still haven't answered my question, why target the Hokago Tea Time?"

"They…are…the key…their sacrifices…" The demon said, as before it can finish, Dante can see a sudden flash of light cut across the demon's chest, splitting it open and clean in half.

Turning around with his gun pointed, he saw a group of five silhouettes, all dressed in traditional Japanese attire, standing on the rooftop across from his position. Although he couldn't see their faces, he sensed a very familiar energy emitting from all of them.

"That was a close one, that one was a real talker." A tall, two horned demon holding a sword of Japanese origin spoke, sheathing it back. "The Master would be upset to know if his plans were revealed to the son of Sparda upon his death."

"Well, leave it to you guys to silence one of your own, not that I give a damn how you operate." Dante said. "And what do I owe the honor of seeing a pack of strong demons like you guys seeing me here in Japan, are you supposed to be the welcoming committee here in Japan?"

"We've heard of your past exploits, Dante Sparda." The tallest of the demons said." Temen-Ni-Gru, Mallet Island and most recently, Fortuna City. You've also grown quite strong indeed while travelling the alternate Earth where the superhumans reside. "

"Hey, I get around." Dante said. "Why don't you guys come down here and test it for yourselves, I can go another round, the night is still young."

"As much as we want to battle your strength, we follow our Master's orders to the word. We're only here as observers and messengers."

"Spoil sports…" Dante said. "And what would your message be?"

"'You'd do well not to forfeit the lives of the Hokago Tea Time and those around them by getting in the way of our plan.' That is all." The tall demon said as Dante cocked his head back.

"Well, you can tell your Master I got a little message for him: 'Not in a million years'." Dante said. "And that I'll be coming for your heads eventually before you can lay your grubby mitts on anyone here while on my watch. I hope that has gotten through your thick skull."

"We'll take your words into consideration, son of Sparda." The tall demon stepped back. "We'll take our leave since we're done for the night, but we'll be back again, be sure of that."

And as the darkness surrounding the park began to dissipate, the corpses of the fallen demons around Dante sifted into sand and everything had returned to normal as the now disappearing sunlight was introducing nightfall. Dante sighed to himself as he put back Rebellion onto his back and started to think to himself.

(Looks like I'm going to have to be around those girls more often now…) Dante thought to himself. (At least the cover Lady provided me is going to be a convenient way of doing just that. Still, I got to make some preparations for tomorrow, when I get back to the apartment and fill Patty in on what happened. But first…a slight detour before I call it a night. I wonder if her address is still the same after all these years?)

* * *

The next morning, at Sakurago Girls High School, at the class of 2-B…

Yui couldn't keep the fact of meeting a talented guitarist to herself as she spent half the time since she came to class, explaining to her close friends and the three other band members of the HTT about how well he played.

"From the way you sound, Yui, he must be from a band of sorts." Mio Akiyama, the black long haired, the second bass guitar player of the band spoke. "And you said he just moved into the neighborhood?"

"That's right, so I'm sure I'll be seeing him again. He even said we'd run into each other given the chance." Yui said, causing the short haired, yellow hairband wearing drummer, Ritsu Tainaka, to feel some doubt to Yui's words.

"I don't know, Yui…even though this Tony guy may sound like a pro, it's not going to change the fact you're still playing the way you've been playing recently."

"But, I've been practicing, Ricchan! More than before even after yesterday." Yui said. "Nodoka-chan, you believe me, don't you?"

The glasses wearing student council president, Nodoka Manabe, had no other choice but to believe her childhood friend's words, especially by how she couldn't stop ranting about how well this stranger she met was able to play guitar.

"Well, if even Yui did say something like that, anything is possible at this point." Nodoka said calmly.

"Maybe if Yui were to prove to us such a person exist, we'd believe her." Tsumugi Kotobuki, the long haired, honey blonde keyboardist spoke, clasping her hands together.

"Mou, fine. After club activities, we're going to look for Tony-san and I'll introduce you to him. You guys will be sooooo sorry you thought otherwise." Yui exclaimed.

"But, Yui, do you even know where he lives?" Mio asked causing Yui to widen her eyes.

"Ah!" Yui said as she rubbed her head sheepishly. "Guess we're going have to go by guess and hope he shows up somewhere, imagine someone like him giving me tips to get better at playing guitar…"

"One can dream, Yui." Ritsu slightly tapped her friend's shoulder. At that moment, the attractive Sawako Yamanaka entered the classroom.

"May I have your attention, everyone?" Sawako called out to the class. "I have a brief announcement to make. For some time, the school has been enlisting for a foreign exchange teacher to aid the staff in the English language and I'm happy to announce that today, the school had just accepted the qualifications of an experienced man from the United States to make your learning much easier and enjoyable."

"A man?" One of the students asked suddenly as Yui sighed to hearing this while Ritsu complained a bit.

"Oh, boy, I bet this guy must be like way past his forties and not so model material." she said, as Mio simply clobbered her head, causing a bump to rise.

"Be quiet, you! We have to deal with it until we graduate." Mio said, getting a bit tired of disciplining her childhood friend who loves to cause some sort of noise and trouble between them and the band. "So, Sawa-sensei, how soon we can meet this new transfer teacher you're telling us about?"

"Sooner than you think, he's right here eager to introduce himself to you all before he goes off to teach his class." Sawako said, stepping aside to let the person outside in. "Come on in, Tony-san."

"T…Tony-san?!" Yui looked up as she heard the very familiar name. The rest of the HTT band looked on at her and each other in surprise as well before looking to the front of their classroom.

The class of 2-B got the biggest shock of their teenage lives when an American male stepped into the classroom, dressed sharply in a red suit and pants, black tie, while his medium long, white hair was combed down neatly as strands of it partially covered his blue eyes. His clean facial features matched his tall and fit healthy appearance.

But it was the four original members of the Hokago Tea Time who couldn't keep their gaze off him, especially Yui, who seemed really happy on seeing her 'sempai' from the evening before again. Ritsu swallowed a bit at the sight of his appearance as he seemed a bit imposing to her, Mio's face was almost a bright red as she knew it's going to be hard to talk to a new male teacher who looked that DAMN good and not faint while she was in the same breathing space with the new arrival. All the while, Mugi clasped her hands in delight at Sawako's news, a new teacher, especially an experienced English speaker can contribute to helping her class and friends learn the language more.

"Greetings, I'm your substitute English teacher, Antonio Redgrave. But if you want, you can just call me sensei Tony." Dante said, using his human alias name to introduce himself in Japanese. "Please be kind to me."

* * *

ShardclawK: Well, there you have it, my first chapter for this story, I hope I did the K-ON! girls justice with their personalities, and interactions with Dante so far, well,_ this_ one we know of more other than DmC's Ninja Theory version. I promise to give them more focus on as the story progresses.

Time to rant again for a bit.

The reason why I went with the original, Japanese design version of our fave gaming demon hunter was because he has more flair, personality and experience in combat in general without having to resort to using foul language or trying to be cool. Now, don't get me wrong, the NT version of Dante and Vergil have grown on me over the time they were revealed through trailers and actual game (though the original, MORE HONORABLE DMC 3 Vergil will always be the best in my heart over the NT version), and they're starting to act as possible worthy characters to the alternate telling of the game, but that's it. NT's Dante is quite young and immature to rebel against the society he lives in, but what kind of influence would he have around the K-ON! universe?

Can't say for sure if it would be a positive one, but a much older and wiser version of the guy we all could wish to be friends with due to the personality he acquired through losing his family over the years, not to mention the past he lived through, would serve a much better purpose for this story. Derail if you want, but I grew up over the years with the true Dante, from the 2004 PS2 days back in DMC 1 and 2, again in the life changing game for me in Devil May Cry 3/Special Edition, and in 2009 when I started my DMC 4 run when I first got my PS3. Hell, I even relived the whole experience and even platinumed the recent HD Collection of the series last year in the space of one and a half months, that goes to show how much I really love the old Dante, Vergil and premise more than the NT's version. The older Dante is much more suited to star along with the HTT girls for this story.

If NT does well with its iteration of the series, well, good for them for making a decent new DMC, _but not the one we really want_. Capcom, I really hope you got a real DMC 5 where the actual story continues from 4 and our true, old Dante back in high demand

As for my other story progressions, I've not certainly forgotten about them, as I said before, I'm using this story to get back on my feet fanfiction wise, so once the input for this one is good, I may pretty much bounce back into the writing scene given the certain time I have now these days to get it done.

Now be expecting more funny interactions coming up in the next chapter has our favorite demon slayer chill out with the HTT club later, while Patty drops by to meet the girls herself.

Feedback and ideas if you have any would be appreciated. See you in the next chapter soon.

ShardclawKusanagi.


	2. Teach Me, Mister Dante!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from the game/anime franchise of Devil May Cry, or from the anime/manga adaptation, K-ON. All characters that appear in this fiction rightfully belong to their respective owners and copyrights.

* * *

ShardclawK: Well, based off the number of reviews and favorites so far, it seems there are still people out there who has not only missed the old Dante, but also enjoyed the first chapter to this story, so I'll keep pressing on the story as much as time allows me. First off, I must say thanks to those who reviewed so far, and to take this time to send a shout out to my longtime online buddy and fellow writer, DarkFusion, for being the first to send his output as well. Now, I know I made some mistakes the previous chapter, which I noticed and took the time to correct, so most of the mistakes people pointed out had been properly fixed. I am still working out the kinks in my system after so long, so cut me some slack. I'll be sure to improve in eventually now I'm given more time to focus back on writing.

Anyway, enough of my ranting, I'll save it for the end of the chapter, so time to get things rolling. I do hope you'll enjoy this one as I said before I want to give the K-ON! cast some more spotlight while throwing in some of that classic Dante fan service we all know and love. As for action, you're just going to have to wait it out a bit since K-ON! is more of a slice of life comedy anime, overflowing with cute and innocent things and I don't want to introduce it to the bloody, hyper violent and mature DMC themes so soon. I can promise you one thing though: Considering my past expertise in writing out action scenes and combining it with my long time experience in the DMC series, along with Dante's recent inclusion into the two recent next gen console Capcom vs games, things are very sure to get crazy later, so stay tuned to this story.

* * *

Rebellion's Song

Chapter 2: Teach Me, Mister Dante!

* * *

"Greetings, I'm your substitute English teacher, Antonio Redgrave. But if you want, you can just call me sensei Tony." Dante said, using his human alias name to introduce himself in Japanese. "Please be kind to me."

The teenage girl only filled classroom started to murmur loudly, as some of them were speechless, now hearing the man in front of them spoke, the tone of his voice sounded very smooth, savvy, easy going and in fluent Japanese as well. Knowing that he was amongst school children, Dante knew he had to be careful to keep his casual vocabulary clean as possible or else he'd be in trouble that he may induce some naughty things to happen if he did, so he didn't want to leave such an impression to his young and innocent, future female classmates.

"Settle down, everyone. I know this may come as a surprise to most of you…including myself…but the principal and the school board had reviewed Tony-san's teaching history and had approved of his qualifications for teaching English, his experience is more than enough to meet the requirements." Sawako said. "In fact, he insisted in coming to this particular school since he's had a hand in music in the past and wants to know more about the light music club, which he claims, has made our school famous."

"Not to mention, to also meet all the lovely ladies attending this school as well." Dante inputted coolly, causing some of the girls who were looking at him to blush heavily as he winked at them. Sawako cleared her throat loudly to remind her new teaching colleague not to get in over his head, although she seemed to be enjoying his personality a bit herself. "Ah, just pretend you didn't hear that. Just do your best to learn from me and I'm sure we'll be cooperating just fine."

"Well, why not tell them a bit about yourself, Tony-san?" Sawako asked as Dante nodded in response. Fortunately for him, he was very new to the neighborhood, a complete stranger to the school except to Yui Hirasawa, whom he just met the day before. He might as well go for it and tell them the more relevant things they need to know while leaving out the most important detail-who he really is.

"So, do any of you ladies have any questions I can answer that we can start to break the ice between us?" Dante asked as suddenly one of them stood up.

"Yes, sensei, I have one. Where do you come from?" She asked. "Your Japanese is really good."

"I come all the way from the western side of America, of course. As for how I can speak Japanese, I've travelled over the world as long as I can remember and I had family who had deep Japanese ties who taught me a few starters." Dante replied. "Anything else you'd like to ask?"

"What is your favorite food?" Another girl quickly asked as Dante smiled simply at her.

"There's only one food in this world I eat the most out of everything else, and that's pizza, anything without olives will do. As for sweets, can't go wrong with strawberry sundae." Dante replied, causing some of the girls in the room to murmur once more. Hearing this piece of information suddenly gave Mugi some ideas on what future desserts to serve later during tea time for the music club, while Yui thought she may have found a new friend who has a sweet tooth just like her.

"Are you dating anyone?" Another one of them asked as Sawako was a bit eager to learn about her new teaching colleague's love life herself.

"Whoa, that was daring, kid. Though, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up while you all get to know me better." Dante said. "I'll say for the moment, I'm a bit of a loner, but I'm the type everyone loves and let's leave it at that, okay?"

"What about relatives?" Another one of the girls asked as Dante clicked his teeth.

"A kind of sensitive subject, but I'll be level with you. Both of my parents died around my teens and I did have an older twin brother once, the only close family I had until we had a falling out years ago, haven't heard from him since." Dante said, causing more gasps from the girls to occur. They found it hard to believe there new teacher was someone who could actually be as handsome and friendly as he was, although they found it sad to know he had no family and had this mentioned fall out with the only remaining family he had left, especially Yui, who herself has a close relationship with her younger sister, Ui. As much as she remembered, there was never a subject the two would argue heavily over of, so she found it hard to believe even siblings would fight the way Tony mentioned. (Or had she fully known the fights the two Sparda twins had in the past, it would be even more unbelievable for her to understand. Oh, if she only knew…)

"Ah, I'm so sorry, sensei. I didn't know just how much…" The girl quickly apologized seeing she touched a chord of Dante's past, but the white haired, half human, half demon hybrid/demon slayer now assigned English teacher, simply waved at her with a smile.

"Hey, it's all cool, don't worry if you thought you're asking too much." Dante said. "I pretty much gotten over it, and I made some pretty good friends in return over time. One of them is about your age, she may be a spoiled brat, but she's become more of a surrogate daughter to me over the time I knew her. I'll introduce her to you sometime, alright?"

The girl sighed in relaxation to Dante's friendly response as she nodded and sat back down in her seat as Ritsu now took the initiative this time.

"Why is your hair white?" Ritsu suddenly interjected as Dante chuckled a bit. He was noted of Ritsu by her appearance before coming to Japan and her relation to Yui, but half expected her to be the one of the people most curious about his hair color before anyone else.

"It's a little something I got from my old man since I was born. And to answer your other question, no, I'm not that old." Dante replied. "I'm in my mid thirties, if you must know."

Ritsu was surprised at this, thinking the man in front of her could be psychic to answer her next question. Despite that, it made him a bit more awesome in her eyes. Not to mention, that she found him rather good looking for his mentioned age. He may be the best looking male teacher she's known to ever come to her school yet compared to all the other male teachers she and her classmates knew.

"Ehhh…you look rather cool for a guy that age." Ritsu said, causing Dante to bow at her slightly.

"Well, I do what I can to keep my appearance sharp as ever, thanks for the compliment." Dante said as he saw Yui looking like she wanted to say something too, so he gestured towards her, simply waving at her, acknowledging that he knew her from before. "Hmm…Yui Hirasawa, right? I hope you've been practicing those strokes like I told you to."

Not wanting to waste time, she quickly put up her hand to reply to 'Tony'.

"Ah, yes, sensei Tony!" Yui called out loudly and happily, calling the attention of her fellow HTT members and classmates. "It's good to see you again, and in our school too!"

"Same here, kid, didn't I tell you you'd be seeing more of me?" Dante asked with a grin. "Sorry I didn't tell you before I was going to work here as a teacher, but I wanted to see the look on your face when you found out about me, I'm known mostly for my entertaining surprises."

"Heh heh, that's okay, Tony-san, I love surprises." Yui said as she looked at her HTT fellow members, "Everyone, this is the ojisan who I met yesterday that I was just telling you about, doesn't he look cool?"

"So you really did meet this guy before today, huh?" Ritsu said. "It looks like we just have to take your word for it, sorry for doubting you."

"Talk about coincidence." Mio said, wanting to be certain of his much heard of skills about his guitar playing from Yui earlier. Now that she knows what he looks like, she was starting to believe Yui was telling the truth, but was still doubtful. "But he certainly doesn't look like the type to be involved in music…"

"But, Mio-chan, he was super incredible! You guys should really hear him play!" Yui said as an idea came to her head. "Tony sensei, you should come see us at club practice later, I'm sure the band will like to see you use the guitar you used and how you play."

"So, I'm being invited to a tea party, huh?" Dante asked. "How quaint, and I'm not one to refuse a request of a nice little lady like yourself, so why not?"

"Yay, Azu-nyan will be in for a surprise later when she comes over!" Yui said as Sawako fixed her glasses.

"Now, now, Yui, there's no need to get excited. I'm sure Tony will certainly present himself for practice later, but he has to start his teaching today." Sawako said. "As for us, we need to start our class and sensei Tony has to go back to touring the school, so everyone, please kindly send him off."

As disappointed 2-B was seeing him leave, as well as Yui, who can't wait to see him again soon, the girls settled down to start their studies as Dante studied the classroom from outside, remembering the faces of the girls he just met and more specifically, the ones he was assigned to protect.

(So, that's the Hokago Tea Time. Lively little bunch, aren't they?) Dante thought. (Well, I wouldn't know until I get to hang out with them later, that's when I'll also get to meet their junior member too. I just hope that the atmosphere stays nice and quiet like this for awhile so I can properly investigate and get rid of the demons around here before they put any of those girls and their friends in danger.)

"It was nice meeting you girls, but it's just as your teacher said. We'll be seeing each other again often, so it's not a complete loss." Dante said as he walked off to the door before stopping. "Yeah, there's one more thing. As handsome as I am, try not to have any major crushes for me or anything, because I don't go easy with the girls I get involved with, and with me being your teacher, the same can apply to you as well. Get ready for some harsh English lessons in the future."

Yui, Ritsu and a number of girl students in the room could only reply with a set of 'awws' to Dante's comment. Chuckling a bit to their responses, Dante exited the room and walked off to the opposite direction in thought, little did he know the mission he undertook was going to be even more serious than he can predict later…

* * *

For the first half of the morning period, Dante was busy greeting himself to the remainder of the student body and the teacher's staff before he settled down in the lounge room where he would have to wait until his time to teach came. Earning the quick, envious glances from both the other male teachers who were older than him, and the ones from the female teaching staff, he knew he was starting to get popular very quickly. He couldn't care less what people thought of him due to his appearance and attitude, it was not the first time. However, it appeared the female students didn't seem to mind. At least this way, he can take note of those who are attending the school and try to look into each one of them while investigating the demons in the country.

(Now that I've gotten acquainted with the school, time for me to act my role while looking out for any of those troubling demon scum.) Dante said as he lay back on the chair in his relaxed state. Next to him were the guitar case he always carry and a set of papers another teacher had given him to fill out for testing the students. He had just finished grading them, so he was killing time just chilling, despite the slight scolding he would get from one of the older stern teachers.

"I could do with a pizza slice right now…" Dante muttered as a hand holding a cup of coffee appeared in front of him. He looked up to see a smiling Sawako who just came into the staffroom to join him in grading papers.

"It may not be pizza, but it will keep you up and active." Sawako said. "I can't understand after all these years, you're still obsessed with that junk, Tony-san…or should I call you by your real namesake, Dante?"

"Hey, it beats the hell outta coffee any day, for me at least." Dante replied, taking the cup from her hand. "But I'll take what I'll get while I'm here."

"That's right, though I didn't think you would want to use your old name." Sawako said. "You're just full of surprises, Dante, even when you visited my place last night wanting to work here out of the blue."

"Well, since I got here yesterday, I figured I needed some way to earn the cash while I'm staying to take care of some business." Dante said. "I may not look it, but I'm capable of teaching one or two things if you can tolerate my techniques."

"I'm just glad you're here all the same, the girls seem to have taken interest in you rather quickly." Sawako said.

"Yeah, I've noticed that I'm becoming quite the fan favorite around here." Dante said. "Should make the teaching progress a little more easier."

"Still, considering your mannerisms, I do hope you keep them down if you don't want the deans to discipline you. These girls are just turning into their teenage years, you know." Sawako said to him as Dante opened his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to behave. They're more like angels compared to the women I hang around with, who tends to give me constant hell." Dante said as he sipped his coffee. "I wouldn't do anything to soil their innocent images."

"That's good to hear." Sawako said as she seated herself across from his position while Dante went back to his papers. "And the same goes for Yui and her band when you meet them later, don't do anything to induce anything they may not be emotionally or psychically ready for."

"I get you, though I'm not sure how not to prevent that from happening considering they never met anyone like me before in their life." Dante replied simply, causing Sawako to chuckle slightly.

"I guess you're right about that, you're on a league of your own, from as much as I've known you." Sawako replied. "Well, you have my permission to do your worst, but just this once."

"This is a surprise, coming from the most upstanding and popular teacher in this school." Dante said. "You sure that's alright?"

"I just want to see the look on their faces and their reactions when they see you in action. It will be good entertainment for me." Sawako replied with a smile as Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"Heh, whatever you say. I'll do my best to go easy on them." Dante smirked as he knew he was going to have some fun meeting the Hokago Tea Time personally later on.

Until the period came for him to teach his own set of classes in the afternoon, the remainder of the morning at school for Dante consisted of walking along the halls of Sakura High, passing along the high school girls who stole glances at him and whispered what they heard about him to their friends.

"Hey, did you see the new foreign English teacher?" one of them asked her friend.

"Of course, everyone's talking about him! He's so dreamy!" her friend replied.

"He's the definition of tall, dark and handsome. I wonder when our chance will come to learn from him?" she asked as Dante smirked when they finally noticed him.

"Just keep holding on to your skirts, ladies. Eventually you'll be hearing from me soon enough." Dante replied, walking in the other direction as the girls giggled. It was his chance to mingle and get friendly with the students as much as he could before he got busy later dealing with the demons. He couldn't understand still why they would target such an innocent and friendly environment, but then again, the demons would always go after the most weakest and defenseless of their human prey.

(If worse comes to worst, looks like I'm going to need backup on this on one.) Dante thought to himself. (Let's see how things play out first while I'm here before I call in the big guns.)

* * *

Later that afternoon, when the time for club activities finally came…

"I want to play, I want to play..." Yui happily sang with her arms waving about, accompanied by the HTT band as they made their way to the music club room after the busy school day. "I wonder what we're having for tea today, Mugi-chan."

"Well, today I brought a special brew I just got from my home, it has quite both a sweet and wondrous taste to go along with the cake I brought." Mugi said. "I expect it to meet everyone's tastes, including our new English teacher who we should be expecting to drop by our club room."

"Hmm, I wonder if he even drinks tea for that matter?" Ritsu asked, rubbing her forehead. "He did say before all he likes to eat were pizza and strawberry sundaes…I can't imagine anyone just living off of those."

"Maybe he's on a special diet?" Yui asked. "It's no wonder he's able to play the guitar and be a teacher at the same time! I wonder if I can do the same if I want to get better at playing Gita?"

"Don't even think of it, Yui-senpai." A younger girl's sternly warned her. "You could end up being even more lax than you are."

Azusa Nakano, the long pony tailed, junior member of the band was also with them today and had heard about the new English teacher from all the gossip going on about him through the school and was a bit curious on finding out what made him the talk of the school. Anyone who is able to impress Yui with guitar skills of their own other than their club's advisor has just struck her own curiosity as well.

(If there's a guy who is just as good as Sawa-sensei, maybe I could pick up some tips from him as well.) Azusa thought to herself. When she heard that this new male teacher offered to give Yui some guitar improving tips before upon meeting her, she wondered if he would do the same for her as well. It's a likely possibility since he seemed like a kind person based off what Yui told her friends so far.

"Not to mention, getting more weight around the tummy than you are now." Mio joked as Yui pouted.

"Hey! There's no way that could happen, I'm still fit enough no matter how much I eat." Yui replied.

"Well, I'd be more worried about where all the snacks you've been eating had been going recently." Ritsu said with a smile.

"Do you think we should play a specific song today for our guest or stick to what we're working on?" Mio asked, wanting to focus on business at hand. "We're not sure what kind of music he's into, but from the looks he has, he must be into American rock, I guess."

"Then we should do a classic for him." Mugi said. "I do have a selection of good American classic and modern rock music we can practice from."

"Yosh, we'll just ask Tony-sensei what he likes and we'll do what we can to welcome him to our school." Ritsu said, raising a fist. "Hokago Tea Time style!"

The accompanying HTT members nodded in agreement to Ritsu's idea as they finally reached the music room, where they heard voices from inside, one of them was clearly recognizable by the savvy sounding, male voice of their new English teacher involved in a conversation.

"I see...nothing on your end?" His voice asked. "Well, if anything comes up, I'll ask that kid if he knows anything later. That organization he's trying to put back together after that whole Sanctus mess has more info on the old man than we do, so they can dig up some archives about him if we asked them. They owe us big after everything that's happened."

The girls, not wanting to interrupt the conversation, stopped just before the door as Yui put her head close to the door.

"Yui-senpai, it's not good to ease-drop like that!" Azusa sternly warned, as Ritsu and Mugi followed suit and did the same. "Even you too, Ritsu-senpai and Mugi-senpai!"

"Shhh! This may be a good chance to learn something juicy about him!" Ritsu winked evilly. "You're just as curious about him too, admit it."

"T-that's not true!" Asuza replied. "I'm just saying that we should respect a teacher's privacy…"

"Hey, he's saying something again." Mugi put a finger on her lips as Dante's voice spoke some more.

"I know, I'm doing my night patrolling, but still nothing. Not sure if they knew I was in Japan or…" Dante's voice stopped for a moment as he sighed loudly. "Look, we got to finish this some other time, I got guests to attend to. You just behave the way like you used to until then, got it?"

After the sound of a cell phone being closed was heard, the door suddenly flew open, revealing Dante without his jacket on, but the upper vest are of his coatless outfit on with the red amulet around his neck for display. But he wasn't the only one there, inside the club room was a teenage American girl wearing a casual t-shirt and fitting blue jeans. She had long, curly blonde hair that was tied into a single ponytail, sitting on the couch in the room.

"Well, look who decided to drop in unexpectedly." Dante said, seeing the nervous faces of the HTT club before him. "I was wondering when you guys were going to show up."

"Uh-oh, busted." Yui sheepishly said as she bowed to him. "Why are you here in the music room ahead of us, Tony-sensei?"

"Well, the thing is, Sawako was here waiting for you guys too, but she just got called to the principal's office to take care of a few minor matters." Dante replied. "I was here, just taking a much needed nap until this kid visited me to bring me my cell phone and my lunch, which I apparently forgot to take today due to being admired by over 90 percent of the female student body. A good thing too, not only I'd missed out on an important call, but I may have starved to death today."

"Hello." The girl stepped up and offered her hand. "I'm Patty Lowell, I'm staying with this guy while we're here."

"Could you be the surrogate daughter Tony-sensei was talking about before?" Mio asked as Patty nodded as she followed suit to the other HTT members and shook her hand after greeting her.

"Pretty much, my mother is okay with him since he more or less, saved my life more than once." Patty replied as Dante simply placed a hand on her head, rubbing it.

"And vice versa, there was a time she even saved ME too. That's just how it works." Dante said, causing Yui and Ritsu to gape at him. "And she's not such a bad babysitter and housekeeper to add."

"Only because you need it, you're such a slob." Patty quipped, folding her arms as Asuza nervously laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Gomen, I never would have thought Tony-sensei is that kind of person, guess my thinking of him as a model teacher was pretty off." Azusa replied as Patty smiled. "Kinds of reminds me of how Yui-senpai usually acts."

"Trust me, looks can be pretty deceiving," Patty said. "But I know what you mean very well."

"Ohh, that was a low blow, Patty. I'm not going to take it easy on you when I get home later." Dante said, rubbing his head as the younger girls surrounding him started to laugh.

"Look, it was nice meeting you and all, but I got to go home and start making this guy's dinner." Patty said, as she pointed at her guardian. "And YOU…better honor Sawako-sensei's words and behave around these girls. Remember why we're really here."

"I know, I know, don't sweat the small stuff, kid." Dante said, as Patty waved to the HTT Club.

"Well, I'd like to stay, but I don't want to keep you from your practice session, so I'll be on my way." Patty said as Yui shook her head.

"Aw, you don't have go so soon, you can stay and watch us play, Pat-chan." Yui said, already wanting to already acknowledge her newfound friend by giving her a nickname, which puzzled Patty.

"Pat…chan?" The rich and pampered raised American blonde girl replied simply before she shook her head. "Anyway, don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon enough, I know just from what Tony said about you guys that you're great musicians. Just be sure to give him hell for me, okay? He may look smooth, but he really can't handle cute teenagers like us."

"Hey! That's not true!" Dante said as Patty giggled as she waved at him while she left. "What am I going to do with that kid…?"

"She's really a nice person, Tony-sensei." Yui said as Dante shrugged his shoulders. "You must be glad to have someone like her in your company, huh?"

"Well, she does tend to brighten up the place a lot at home, and things are never quiet with her around, so yeah, you can say that." Dante said, smiling as the HTT club entered the room to rest their bags and properly stand in front of Dante to be introduced to him. "Now then, this is the famous Hokago Tea Time, huh?"

"Hai, you met some of us before when you introduced yourself earlier." Yui said as she walked over to Mio's position. "First up, we have our bass guitarist, Mio-chan!"

"Um….it's nice…to meet you…sensei." Mio nervously said, averting her gaze from Dante's appearance as she bowed lightly to him.

Yui noted how Mio was trying not to easily faint from meeting someone who could play guitar as good as their homeroom teacher. "It's okay, he won't bite."

"That is unless you ask me to." Dante simply said as Mio's face turned bright red.

"Ask…?! Tony-sensei, how can you…?" Mio said as she simply keeled on her knees. Ritsu was quick to catch her friend before she hit the floor who seemed to be having problems standing close to men, especially someone like Dante.

"Whoa, I knew this might have happened. Looks like she couldn't handle being near you." Ritsu said sheepishly.

"Is she always like this?" Dante asked as Ritsu nodded to him.

"Yep, ever since kindergarten, despite her cool looks, she really has an easy to scare personality." Ritsu said while holding unto her friend as Dante stepped forward to take Mio's body up bridal style and easily carried her to the sofa in the room, much to everyone surprise. Mio, who was still half conscious, began to protest a bit to this.

"Sensei…you didn't have to…" Mio said as Dante easily rested her down gently before looking at her with a grin.

"What happened just now was partly my fault, think of that as my apology." Dante said, placing his hand on her head. "Just relax yourself, kid. But, I'm surprised, it's the first time anyone's ever FAINTED just by standing next to me. A human person that is…"

"A…human person…?" Mio asked as Dante shook his head.

"Slip of the tongue, forget what I just said." Dante quickly remembered he's supposed to keep his true identity a secret.

"Well…arigatou, sensei. I know you're just trying to be nice to everyone because you're Yui's friend…" Mio said as Dante cut in.

"That and it's just how I am in general with the ladies, the nicer and normal ones like you guys anyway." Dante said, recalling his run-ins with the various women in the past ranging from a demon hunting, gun slinging human accomplice who always landed him in debt due to poor paying jobs, a demon who is able to produce lightning at will and bears an uncanny resemblance to his deceased mother, a green haired, voluptuous succubus, a blue and white haired, scantily clad, showgirl catwoman, a Chinese woman who is able to turn herself into a traditional zombie with the help of her sister when she turns into a charm, a Chinese policewoman investigator, a secret agent, a wolf whose the host of an ancient Japanese Sun goddess, a treasure robbing android, a teenage clawed mutant clone, a mutated, green skinned lawyer, a weather controlling mutant, and a mutant psychic whose host of a destructive entity, capable of destroying a single universe.

(Wouldn't want to run into those women again unless they're on their good side, why is it I have such rotten luck with women…?) Dante thought to himself as he looked at the young group of Japanese girls looking at him curiously. He then noticed Ritsu staring the hardest look at him before he spoke.

"Ah, this is our drummer, Ricchan!" Yui said as Dante nodded.

"Well, just by looking, you certainly look like the loud and out of control type, kind of how I was like back in my youth." Dante said asked as Ritsu rubbed her chin. "What's the matter, do I have something on my face other than my good looks?"

"You…there's something a bit off about you." Ritsu said. "You're not just some kind of teacher, are you?"

"Congrats on figuring that part out, you get a cookie as a prize." Dante simply said. "Out of everyone I've met so far, you've been the most curious about me more than the other students here, I don't mind stalkers. But, if I told you who I really was, the big surprise I have for you all would be ruined."

"Oh-hooo!" Yui exclaimed as Ritsu pouted."More surprises from Tony-san!"

"I'm not stalking you!" the tomboy drummer frowned as Dante simply nodded at her. "You're just giving off an aura that just screams 'awesome' and its really getting to me. And besides, I'm worried about Mio's well being, although I do enjoy seeing her panic just by her being next to you…"

"In the good way, I assume?" Dante said. "In any case, you don't have to worry about me stealing her from you, I know how tight the two of you are just by the way you caught her earlier. I'm just having my bit of fun, so don't mind me."

"Ah, then we're good. I have a feeling you and I are just going to have a lot of fun together." Ritsu said as Mio nervously looked at her childhood friend.

"Oi, Ritsu, just what are you and Tony-san implying?" Mio asked. "Don't try to turn him into your partner in crime."

"Heh-heh, it's a little too late for that." Ritsu said as Mio sighed tiredly.

"Oh, boy…what did I get myself into?" Mio asked herself as Dante turned to see Tsumugi approaching Yui's side.

"And this is our pianist, Mugi-chan!" Yui said as the blond Japanese girl bowed to Dante before greeting him in English.

"It is very nice to meet you, I do hope you're enjoying your time here." Mugi said to Dante, who replied using his native language as well.

"Oh, I'm very much doing so, thanks for asking." Dante said. "Your English is quite good, aside from hearing it come from a very cute voice such as yours."

"Oh, my, Tony-sensei, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with your students." Mugi said as Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"Just my way of being friendly, and I know how to respond whenever I see a respectable, high class lady like you for instance." Dante said simply. "Being with Patty gave me lot of practice for such a situation."

"I can see the results showing." Mugi replied. "I'm not sure about your suit of tastes, but I brought a special brew of tea today, so I was wondering if you'd join us for tea and cake afterwards?"

"It may not be pizza and strawberry sundaes, but I'm sure you'll like it all the same." Ritsu said as Dante nodded.

"Well, I always wanted to try out new foods and desserts, so why not?" Dante asked as Mugi clasped her hands.

"Excellent! I'll prepare a cup for you right away." Mugi said as she walked off to another side of the room where they're pet turtle, Ton-chan, was swimming about in the aquarium. Yui went over to the last of the HTT club's member's position to introduce her.

"And last, but not least, this is Azusa. But I love to call her Azu-nyan." Yui said as Azusa tried to pry herself from Yui's hug.

"Yui-senpai, not in front of our sensei, please!" the youngest member of the band pleaded. Dante could only shake his head while he folded his arms.

"Heh, that's real cute. But next time, I suggest getting a room to yourselves if you two are trying to be intimate, okay?" Dante quipped as Azusa's face turned red at Dante's comment, as Mugi's did as well, knowing how close Yui and Azusa are.

"Wha…what are you saying, Tony-sensei?" Azusa said as she understood partially what he meant. Could he have known she has some feelings for Yui?

"Now why would I want to ruin a good thing by telling?" Dante replied. "You'll understand in due time, kid."

Azusa can only stare at Tony in silence as Dante went over to the table, where a medium sized pizza box was laying on it which he opened up with a grin.

"Phew, meeting you everyone plus dealing with Patty worked up my appetite even more. I'll just clear this up for you since you guys will be using this anyway." Dante simply said as to everyone's surprise, he simply took up three of the slices at the same time, opened his mouth and downed them right away, just before taking up the remaining four and eating them up the same fashion and speed.

"What a glutton!" Ritsu said out loud. "How can you eat so much and so fast at the same time?"

"I just got a very, VERY huge appetite. I'm used to eating large sized pizzas in ten seconds anyway, my personal best." Dante gloated. "Don't try this at home, kids."

"No wonder you say pizza is your favorite food, it's easier to just scarf down." Mio said as Dante shook his head.

"Now that you put it that way, that's probably why." Dante said. "Anyway, don't mind my manners, the table is all yours now."

"Oh, right, excuse me then while I set up the table." Mugi said as she started to prepare cups on the table and even took out an extra couple for Dante and Sawako whenever she returns to check up on them.

"Anyway, we really should get down to practicing already, we've dallied enough for the evening." Azusa said. "And part of that was because of Tony-sensei's antics."

"Whoa, you say that like it's a bad thing, kid." Dante said. "And I haven't even shown you guys yet what I can do, the party's just getting started. I bet you're having fun and just don't want to admit it."

"Are you sure you weren't acquainted to Sawa-sensei in any other way?" Azusa asked as Dante looked at the youngest HTT club member.

"What gives you that idea?" Dante asked back. "Look, I just sorta ran into her while she was part of Death Devil in my younger days. I saw her playing guitar, I challenged her to a play off, she accepted, we duked it out, turned the concert upside down, had a blast, went our different ways, end of story."

"Not much of a story teller, are you, sensei?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, maybe if you asked her nicely, maybe your teacher will describe everything much better than I just did." Dante replied. "I was just passing by at the time, so I can't say I was there with intentions worth recalling."

"You say weird things, Tony-sensei." Yui said, smiling a bit. "But, I do agree with you, the club room has just gotten even a little more active today."

"Although you guys haven't started yet, I can guess this is kind of a norm whenever you get together." Dante said as he leaned low enough to be at Yui's standing height. "It's alright if you were looking forward to me as today's main attraction, but I hope you've been focusing on your studies too."

"Well…I did my best." Yui fidgeted a bit knowing she isn't too keen in keeping her grades on an acceptable level, she's horrible at studying.

"Hmm, that can't be good. You got to keep your academic skill up along with your guitar skill too." Dante said. "Unless your brains have what it takes to pick up music as good as I do, you won't reach your full potential that I told you about."

"See, Yui-senpai? You don't take things seriously. At least for once, I can agree with Tony-sensei." Azusa said in a stern tone as Yui moaned.

"Azu-nyan, you're mean! I'm really trying my best!" Yui said, as Dante chuckled.

"Hey, didn't mean to discourage you, kid. Your teacher told me you've been improving in your grades, even if they're by a small margin." Dante said. "You just have to keep at it until you improve your techniques and it will naturally come to you. I know you can do it, Yui, I got faith in ya."

"Tony-sensei…" Yui said, feeling a little better to what he said, but it didn't seem to satisfy Dante enough.

"Hey, come on. Let's see the trademark smile that livens up that cute face of yours." Dante said as he gently pinched Yui's cheeks and rubbed them. "Coochy, coochy, cooo…"

"Heh heh, that tickles!" Yui laughed as the rest of the HTT club couldn't help but smile a bit to their new teacher's antics, he seemed like the type of teacher who likes to mingle along with his students, just like Sawako is doing. Now, they got more curious than ever to know more of this man and more of his personality who was able to win over Yui's friendship and theirs.

Just then, Sawako entered the classroom and had a surprised look on her face when she saw Dante getting along with the HTT club. Closing the door behind her, she approached the group.

"I take it everyone's doing well, and Tony-sensei is behaving his best." Sawako said as Ritsu cut in.

"Why you never told us about this guy before today, Sawa-chan?" The drummer asked as she then gasped. "Could it be…you two are old flames and you're covering for him?"

"What the hell, kid?" Dante asked as Sawako's faced reddened. "You have quite a habit of jumping the gun, don't you?"

"But it's probably the only possible way!" Ritsu replied. "You're an older, attractive guy, she's just about the same age range, you both have similar tastes in music and are able to play guitar real good, do I even need to go further?"

"Ohh, Ricchan! I think I get what you mean!" Yui inputted, causing Sawako to sigh heavily along with Dante.

"See what I have to put up with these two?" Sawako asked as Dante nodded his head.

"Well, they are quite entertaining, but I think a little payback is in order. Yui already just got hers, so that leaves…" Dante quipped as he eyed Ritsu with a mischievous grin. "Hey, you."

"What are you planning, huh?" Ritsu asked as Dante raised his right hand.

"Just…stand still." He said, as with a snap of his finger, suddenly activated his old QuickSliver ability which enables him to slow down the time for a due period, allowing him to move faster than the other people in the room. During that instance, he reached for Ritsu's yellow headband and removed it, then roughed her hair slightly to cause the front hairline to fall over her exposed forehead, showing her more feminine and cuter side.

Satisfied with the look, he then snapped his finger again, returning time to normal. Much to her surprise, Ritsu gasped to see her hair out of place and Dante twirling her headband around. Even Mio, who rarely sees Ritsu's appearance like this, found she looked uber cute like this.

"I knew you're the type to get embarrassed easily, despite the bravado you put on." Dante said, causing the drummer to get flustered as she took back her headband. "Also, I think that look suits you much better."

"Ah, mouuuu!" Ritsu pouted at him while she blushed. "How did you do that, I didn't even see you move."

"Trade secret, kid, I don't want to spill the beans on my skills." Dante said. "Besides, you haven't seen me play yet, but since your advisor is now here, ladies first."

"You don't have to tell us twice, let's get to playing everyone." Yui said as her friends nodded to gather by their music instruments to start practicing while Dante cooled off by taking a seat and having tea with Sawako. Taking his tea filled cup, he smelt the strong and smoothing aroma of the specially blended tea that he never had tried before, but was willing to experiment since the smell was quite alluring.

(Bottoms up.) Dante thought as he sipped the tea, which had a slight lemon taste coupled with mint. He suddenly felt as if his body was more relax and relieved than before, something he doesn't often get when he's having his favorite foods. "Whoa, this tea is quite something, good stuff."

"I take it that you like it?" Sawako asked as Dante grinned and didn't hesitate for another helping as he sipped more of the tea from his cup.

"Yeah, it's got quite a kick, but more of the peaceful, kick back and take it easy kind." Dante said. "If I have any more of this, my body will get even more relaxed than usual."

"I'll be sure to let Mugi-chan know you're enjoying it, all of her teas and desserts are just incredible." Sawako said as Dante raised his tea cup to Mugi's direction, who waved back at him.

"Yeah, compliments to the chef." Dante said as he can see the group getting ready to start. Ritsu got her drumsticks ready and signal to start.

"1…2…3…go!" The drummer tapped her sticks as the group began to play one of their trademark songs, _'Don't say 'lazy'_. Dante can sense the serious and heartfelt musical vibes coming from these five girls as he found himself tapping his feet to their rhythm, enjoying the well timed and synced tones, the energy in their sung lyrics and the union that the music they are playing is forming.

"Hmm, not bad, you guys. Not bad at all." Dante said to himself as he listened more to their practice sessions along with Sawako for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

About an hour and a half has passed since club activities started, the group had performed about five songs, but not without the expected hiccups and crazy antics from Ritsu and Yui, which seemed to entertain Dante to the point he thought he was watching a sitcom because of the two, overly energetic girls.

The time came for the girls to have their tea time break, and almost time for the day's club activities to wrap up. Before doing so, the members took their time to listen up (much to Ritsu's and Yui's constant pleading) to Sawako's story of how she encountered their new teacher in her old Death Devil days.

"Noromi, Della, Jane and I were doing a small concert for some visiting foreigners in the early days of our band." Sawako explained, sipping on her second cup of tea. "It was a gig for a friend from school, so we opted to perform for a chance to be known. It was there that we just happened to see a young American who was impressed by my playing and wanted to show us what he got."

"And the young guy she's talking about happens to be yours truly." Dante said. "I must admit, she had crazy talent, I couldn't pass up the chance to play with her."

"Not to mention, he was a lot more handsome back then to boot, so it will add to the publicity." Sawako said. "So, the girls decided to test him out, and we didn't regret it. He showed us his potential with that amazing guitar he was carrying around at the time."

"You mean Nevan?" Dante asked, causing Yui, Mio and Asuza looked at the man with curious looks. "Yeah, that's its name. Pretty handy thing, if you ask me."

"You brought it with you, right?" Yui asked as Dante nodded as he reached for his guitar case and took it out to display for the girls in the room. "Ohhhhhh!"

"That must be the coolest axe I've ever seen!" Ritsu exclaimed. "How did you ever get your hands on something like that?"

"Not sure if I should do that, most of my stories are a bit heavy on the R rated content." Dante said, causing the drummer to pout.

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a stingy teacher!" Ritsu said. "We played for you just now, and you thought we were all good, you should at least do something in return for praising us!"

"Yeah! If you can't tell us how you got Nevan just yet, at least show everyone how you play, just like you did when you were with me yesterday." Yui said as Dante looked at her when she pulled her ultra cute, uber moe powered puppy eyed, begging look and felt his defenses weaken. "Onegai?"

(Dammit, why do these girls have to be so damned cute?) Dante thought as he sighed. (Can't say if this is going to make my job any easier in the future or harder to focus…)

"Look here, kid. If you think that look's going to work on me, you got another thing…" Before Dante can finish, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi and Asuza followed Yui's action and made faces themselves, as if they were really curious to see him play, even if it looked like they were begging him. "Hey, that's no fair for all of you to team up against me!"

"Come on, Tony-sensei. Just this once and we won't bother you again." Ritsu said.

Dante looked at Sawako seeing he was getting crowded by the girls. "Hey, help me out here. Aren't these girls supposed to be your students, show them some refrain."

"Hmm, I don't know. I've been curious on knowing if your skills are still on par with mine's." Sawako said. "I can't argue against them on this one, just play a piece for them."

"Hmph. What a sellout." Dante said as he stood up with Nevan in arm. "Oh, I'll play something for you guys alright, just try not to go nuts by the time I'm done."

Yui and the others seated themselves on the couch and relaxed themselves before Dante was done making adjustments on Nevan (by adjustments, in the terms of mentally adjusting Nevan's tones so they won't produce live electricity and electric bats whenever he plays her).

"Okay, girls, I hope you're ready for what's to come." Dante said as he raised an arm. "Let's rock."

He then started to play the guitar melody theme from the time he smashed his jukebox when demons attacked it during his early demon hunting days. Being very vivid in shredding the guitar through the song, it was not just a catchy beat, but very rhythmic. Yui, as well as the other girls can sense the raw energy their new English teacher was putting into performing. Just like their friend who experienced it before, the remainder of the HTT club felt as if they were part of a special concert, or probably even more, but very similar. It was hard to put into words for them, but for the time being, they let their minds and bodies experienced this new sensation they never had before when engaged in music.

As Dante was done with giving the club members a taste of his talents, there was a silence in the room except for probably the loud thumping of Mio's and Azusa's hearts and Ritsu's gasping at Dante's performance.

"Well, then, I take it by the reactions you're giving, that was something you weren't expecting, I bet." Dante said as Mio stood up first.

"How can anyone…be able to play like that?" Mio stuttered, to the fact she was really bewildered by Dante's performance. "It's just…perfect!"

"Yeah, it's just as good as Sawa-chan's." Ritsu said, who was very thankful she was seated the entire time during Dante's performance. She swore her legs have grown weak just watching him play and the same could be said for the remaining girls in the room. "Or dare I say it, probably better."

"Hmph, don't think I didn't hear that, Ritsu." Sawako said, her glasses seemed to have gleamed while eyeing the drummer. "Although I do admit that Tony-san here is rather excellent in playing just as well as I do."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Sawako. " Dante said. "I'm just that good, that's all there is to it."

"And you never played in any bands before?" Azusa asked. "You have incredible talent, Tony-sensei, you shouldn't let it go to waste."

"You don't have to worry about my skills getting rusty, I always have a way to keep them up to date and even more." Dante said to the youngest HTT member.

"But, wouldn't you want people to know just how well you play?" Tsumugi asked as Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, but that's not where my calling lies. Probably if things in my life were different, yeah, I wouldn't have any trouble being popular in the music world." Dante said. "However, I have things that are much more important than that. Getting to know, educate and watch over you guys is one of them and I wouldn't trade it for all the fame and fortune in the world."

The girls stayed silent as they tried to grasp the meaning behind his words, since he sounded really deep in what he just told them. Aside from his playful personality, he really looked like he meant it that he was backing his teacher role for them. Or could it be he was referring to something about him he have yet to reveal…?

"Anyway, that's food for thought. Maybe one day, when I feel like it, I'll tell you all everything you need to know." Dante said. "And not just about the music, I mean."

"Well, we'll appreciate any advice you got for us, Tony-sensei." Yui said. "You're welcome to just drop by during club activities anytime."

"I'll take you up on your offer, kid, I won't be going anywhere for the time being." Dante said. "Now, before we wrap things up here, I think I should stick you with some guitar homework for today, how about it?"

"Uhn! I would really appreciate it, Tony-sensei." Yui said as Dante started to write on some music sheets while the others looked on.

* * *

Some time afterwards, the club room activities for the day were just finished, Sawako and 'Tony-sensei' as now referred to the girls, said their goodbyes and left the school to go to their respective homes, while the Hokago Tea Time group all walked together to each of theirs.

"I still can't believe Sawa-chan knows that Tony guy from long ago." Ritsu said with her hands behind her head as she recalled the story she shared with her students during their walk home. "You don't think she learnt how to play that well from him, do you?"

"I don't think so, but it scares me to think that they could get along." Mio said. "Not to mention that he has someone our age living with him…"

"Pat-chan was nice, wasn't she?" Yui said. "I do hope we'll see her again, I want to play for her too."

"Well, she was more…average, compared to Tony-sensei." Azusa said. "He certainly did come off as a bit of an eccentric kind of guy."

"Still, he is kind of weird in some senses. The white hair, the model looks, the way he talks…something's mysterious about him we don't know could be under that face of a mask of his." Ritsu said. "Although, he was rather funny too, so I guess that's okay too?"

"Not to mention, he really has an easy way of talking to girls." Asuza said. "I'm not sure if we should feel safe or worried about whenever he's around us…"

"Aw, come on, Azu-nyan! Tony-sensei may be a bit like that, but he's super nice!" Yui said. "He did say he would give us tips if we asked him nicely."

"I'm not saying that's he's bad, Yui-senpai. We just need to be careful around guys like him, especially you." Asuza said.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, you seem to take quite a liking to him already." Mio said as Yui pouted. "It's as if he was like a big brother to you or something."

"I'm not sure what you guys mean, but as far as I know it, Tony-sensei seemed like the dependable type. I trust him." Yui said with a smile. "I'm sure whatever happens to our club, he's just going to make it more fun than before."

"But he's not a member, Yui-chan." Mugi said. "Wait, you're not thinking of…?"

"Heh-heh, why not, Mugi-chan?" Yui asked. "If he helps us learn to play better, it will be the best thing ever! What do you guys think?"

"Do you think he'll want that?" Ritsu asked. "He's already got his hands full with the English teaching part. How about asking him if he wants to officially help us if he can manage it?"

"There's one way to find out." Yui said. "Tomorrow, we'll ask him to be part of the Hokago Tea Time's music advisory team along with Sawa-chan!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in their temporary staying apartment…

"Achoo!" Dante sneezed out loud as if on cue. He had just gotten out of his teacher's clothes and was kicking back on the chair, reading a magazine when all of a sudden he felt he just had to sneeze.

"What the hell was that about?" Dante asked himself as he simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading. Just then, Patty walked in with a bowl of Dante's favorite dessert, strawberry sundae.

"So, did you get the girls to trust you enough yet?" Patty asked.

"It's going to take more than just a little showboating to get them to trust me. I have to work in a little incentive before any of those demons show up." Dante replied. "So far, everything is just too damn quiet for me to start up any unnecessary fights to show them my real talents."

"Well, don't take your time doing so, the demons won't wait on you, you know?" Patty asked.

"Relax, kid, I got this under control." Dante said as he reached out to take the bowl from his younger companion, who waved it away before he touched it. "Now what is it?"

"One more thing I want to know. Those Hokago Tea Time girls were cute. Between me and Yui, which do you like to hang out with more?" Patty asked as Dante looked at her.

"Well, they are all cute in their own special kind of ways, I admit that much, especially Yui. Now what is this is about?" Dante asked as an idea came to his head. "Don't tell me you're actually…jealous?"

Patty's face turned slightly red as she turned her head. "S…stupid! Why would I be, clearly I got more class than her! She may be a cutesy Japanese schoolgirl who can play guitar really good, but what does she have that I don't?"

"Well, comparing between you and Yui, it's easy." Dante said in a casual tone. "Yui's more like an innocent and curious kitten, and a white and fluffy bunny rabbit. Both are easy to admire to an extent. You on the other hand, are like a ferocious lioness who gets mad at the slightest thing gone bad, and much like the other women in my life, a bit of a pain to handle at times."

"Ugggghhh!" Patty screamed as she flung the strawberry sundae bowl at his face, making a big mess. "You can be so insensitive, Dante!"

A stomping of her feet leading out of the room heralded her exit, as Dante simply chuckled, licking the ice cream around his lips.

(Maybe I should have thrown in the, 'But that's the charming part about you I like the most' part.) Dante said as he used his finger to clean off the sundae off his face. (What the hell, I'll just apologize to her tomorrow when she cools off. But man, you'd think she knows not to waste food by now, now my dessert is ruined.)

* * *

Shardclaw: A bit of a comedic way to end this chapter, no? I hope everyone enjoyed it since it's more of a Dante meeting the K-ON! cast chapter than anything else. I may have took a bit longer than I did on this chapter, but I hope it was able to please some of you out there because I wanted to take my time and flesh as much things out as possible since as hinted from a couple reviews things seemed rushed the last chapter.

I must admit the new DmC was fairly good, but it was just subpar at best, that's it. Both the new Dante and the new female entry into the series, Kat, grew unto me the more I played the game, though the new NT Dante has ways to go to being a more favorable character compared to the original, the level designs was nice eye candy, and some of the boss fights were alright (the Bob Barbas fight was probably one of the best boss fights I played in a hack and slash game for a good while, I loved the news footage fight sequences in between). My only gripe for the game, aside having to listen to some of the poorest dialogue in DMC history, (at least not as bad as DMC 2's…) was how my eternal, gaming idol, Vergil, was portrayed both mid-game and end game…don't get me started on that. At first, I was glad we got a DMC game where we can see Dante and Vergil working together, but pretty much later on in it, he changes quite a bit to the unpleasantness of the majority of his fans, myself included, when he shows no honor to his character compared to the original. Yeah, that's a creative way of making that call and sullying his image, Ninja Theory, thanks for nothing.

Anyway, I'm sure the Vergil's Downfall DLC for the game will make me change my mind about him when I play it soon…if not, well…looks like I'll be sticking to the original DMC lore until a decent sequel for the series comes out, especially considering how kind of poorly the sales figure of the game were compared to DMC 4 and the HD Collection despite the good reviews it got.

And yeah, I heard of Project X Zone and know about being shipped over Westside, so I just might get a 3DS just to play it since we're dealing with a 3 way crossover with Capcom, Namco-Bandai AND Sega with some of my other favorite game characters other than DMC 1 Dante and Lady thrown into the madness, so it's bound to be good.

My mind has been occupied with stuff lately aside from cleaning up the trophies on various PS3 games including DmC (I may not like the game that much anymore, but I have a rep as a trophy hunter and DMC veteran to defend, so why not?) not to mention, trying to get the even more harder trophies on the recently released Metal Gear Rising: Revengance. Just throwing it here because it surprisingly made a much better hack and slash game DmC tried to be in terms of action, challenges and story, Kojima Productions and Platinum Games did a bang up job on turning a new Metal Gear game and Raiden into something that brought back hype to the action genre and a new breath of variety of gameplay to the MGS series as well brought back a feeling similar to when you play the original DMC series and Bayonetta with a mix of MGS in between. Anyone who hasn't played it yet, I recommend that you do try out Rising, aside from its short story mode, you will not be disappointed by the replay values which some of them actually demand the best skills you have for the game, as well getting to fight battles to its adrenaline fueled and hyped soundtrack, all leading up to some unique bosses and probably one of the best, Metal Gear final bosses in gaming history. I won't ruin who it is, I'll leave it for you to see for yourself.

In any case, leave your reviews by the door when you leave. I'll be sure to get the next chapter up soon, packed with some decent surprises including the return of a much loved original DMC favorite character in a new light.

ShardclawKusanagi.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from the game/anime franchise of Devil May Cry, or from the anime/manga adaptation, K-ON. All characters that appear in this fiction rightfully belong to their respective owners and copyrights.

* * *

ShardclawK: Well, during the space of the last chapter up to present time, it seems this story has gained quite the fan base so far and I've yet to kick things off story-wise. Thanks to those who are lending the growing support, and a special shoutout going out to my newly favorite DmC crossover writer, Alitolexlto, for liking and commenting on this story. If you didn't know, that's the author of one of my favorite crossover stories, _Guns and Chainsaw, _a really good DmC and Lollipop Chainsaw crossover fic, check it out.

Not only am I getting back some writing inspiration vibes from doing this story and knowing there are people out there enjoying what little I can conjure up for it before getting into the main event, but most of the creativity I had for my other works. Maybe after a couple more updates for this story, I'll probably wrap things in up in my other ongoing DMC crossover story that's in long due for a conclusion, then go back to working on updating revisions for my MGS crossover fics. But first we'll see how things pan out considering the amount of crazy new and big, anticipated gaming titles coming out for the remainder of 2013. Not that I'm really worried about how they will cost since now I can afford to have almost all of the good games out there, it's the time I have to invest to enjoying some of these especially when there's trophies involved to hunt for and considering how long it would take to complete them trophy wise, it may or may not get in the way of updating my stories, but we'll see how things pan out…

Anyway, time to get the chapter going. It may not be a major happening update, but I promised before some decent surprises in store, so I hope you're set to enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Rebellion's Song

Chapter 3: Bad Moon Rising

* * *

A loud, bellowing yawn can be heard from a still half asleep Dante Sparda as he made his way to the all girl Sakuragoka High school, dressed in his all red dress shirt and pants. He almost slept in because of searching the streets for demons the previous night with no result before and as a result, got a rude wake up call from Patty, who had to remind him that he had to play his teacher role correctly and be at the school early. Dante, never being an early morning person, will now have to will himself to get used to the routine from now on while he was in Japan.

"Jeez, I guess Patty was still mad at me for saying those things to her yesterday." Dante said, covering his mouth as he yawned. During the rush from his apartment, he forgot to take his shave and now the near growing stubble around his chin was starting to grow back. Not that he minded, he preferred this rugged look more than usual, at least he wants people to know his true age by just looking at him. "I did say sorry to her, but she still acts like she wants to bite my head off. I wonder if I'm doing this surrogate father thing right?"

As he neared the school, he heard some giggles from a distance, then his other, human alias name and known identity being called out by a familiar voice.

"Tony-senseiiiii!" Yui Hirasawa's voice called out as she came running towards him, as if she was very happy to see him again. In fact, she was running in a way that she looked like she was going to tackle him! However, she stopped just before him, making skid marks with her shoes almost falling over. "Ohaiyo!"

"Well, if it isn't my ever so hyperactive apprentice." Dante said as Yui smiled, as she was being accompanied by her younger sister, Ui Hirasawa, and her friend, Asuza Nakano. Ui and Asuza both are juniors who attend the same class together. "Good morning, ladies. You're usually early for school like today?"

"Good morning, sensei. Onee-chan usually sleeps in, but this morning, she surprised me by waking up before me and was already waiting to come to school." Ui said sheepishly. "I guess she was excited to coming back here to see you again, Tony-sensei."

"So, you're Yui's younger sister, huh?" Dante asked, looking at Ui who bowed at him in reply.

"Hai, that's right." Ui said. "I must say, Yui was very active last evening practicing those notes you gave her. And she said you even performed for the music club yesterday, I wished I could have seen it."

"You must be the type who enjoys looking out for your sister, I got to hand it to you." Dante said. "She's quite the handful, alright. But the relationship with a sibling like that is pretty much what ties you too together, trust me, I had something like that once. Take my advice, kid: Don't ever try to get into fights with your relatives that you cannot resolve, or else it will just bite you in a way you won't recover from. That is, speaking from experience, of course."

"Well, I'll take it into consideration, Tony-sensei, thanks for the advice." Ui said as Yui recalled what Tony mentioned about his family the day before. She felt what he just told Ui was something meant not just for the Hirasawa sisters, but for him as well. Even though she was beginning to know him, she didn't want him to be sad most of the time, so she wanted to at least let him feel comfortable around her and the Hokago Tea Time while he was teaching at their school. She then remembered that she wanted the new English teacher to be their new sub advisor, and all she had to do was ask him.

"Ano, Tony-san…." Yui called out as Dante looked in her direction. "I was wondering…"

Just before she was going to finish the question, the school bell rang, prompting for the students to meet for assembly.

"Ah, Yui-senpai! We're going to be late!" Asuza called out. "Tony-sensei, you better get going too!"

"Okay, kid, you guys will be seeing me later." Dante said as he patted Yui on her head. "Yui, whatever you're going to ask me can wait till club room activities start. Don't want you to be missing your classes because of me, okay?"

"Oh, okay…" Yui said as feeling a bit disappointed that she didn't finish her question. "I'll see you later, Tony-sensei."

Yui ran off, leaving Dante in the courtyard to think to himself. He can sense Yui wanted to ask him something, but he didn't care much about it. The fact that no demons other than the ones he encountered on the night he came to Japan haven't shown up was what was bothering him the most. Was he being sent on a wild goose chase? Was the town he was sent to just a misleading tip, another lax of intel by Lady? Did the demons give up knowing Dante, the one and only demon slayer powerful enough to easily destroy their hordes, was currently in Japan?

(This is driving me crazy, two days here and none of the demons have shown up.) Dante thought to himself. (I didn't come to this country to look over a bunch of schoolgirls who are now coming into age, but it was the best way I can make contact with the Hokago Tea Time. Maybe I was wrong about the whole thing about the demons being here…)

Shaking his head briefly, Dante was one not to underestimate his targets, the demons he encountered when he came to Japan looked like no pushovers. And they sounded serious in their claims in going after the Hokago Tea Time, this was something he wouldn't let rest so easily. Besides, despite Yui and Ritsu's odd mannerisms, Mio's easy to frighten personality, Mugi's gentleness and Azusa's seriousness, Dante was growing rather fond of the bunch of girls, which was all the more reason he wanted to observe them a little longer.

(What the hell, I guess I'll stick around for a while longer and keep playing my little teacher role, see what else those girls are capable of.) Dante thought to himself. (In the case anything in the form of trouble comes their way, I'll just deal with them accordingly without raising too much questions around myself.)

* * *

It was his second day of teaching the girls only filled classroom and while Dante had no trouble teaching his students the prospects of learning English, he had a little technique of making it a fun experience for himself and his pupils. Even with his way of teaching, he seemed to be drawing crowds of students from other classes who stopped by just to see him teach.

"Alright, girls, listen up." Dante said with a firm tone as he rested his hands on his hips. "Today, we're going to try something a little different, and by that, I mean doing something even I haven't been used to doing. We're going to be doing some classic English literature as part of today's lesson."

"Tony-sensei, we'd never figured that you're into that type of literature, but how is that supposed to help our learning of English?" a girl asked with a raised hand as Dante smirked.

"I know what you're thinking, classic lit is probably out of your league since you're Japanese, but it's always a good thing to go back to your roots." Dante said. "Hell, even I had to pick up a few things from good old William while I growing up and look where it landed me."

"So, Tony-sensei, you studied theatre?" Another one of the girls asked.

"That's right, although I never really took part of it until a time somebody tried to upstage me in a duel that was something close to _Hamlet_. I owned him so good that I told him if he needed to do his homework first before he could think of challenging me ever again." Dante said, giving the students a barebones detail of his run in with the now deceased Agnus. "In any case, get your pens and your fingers ready, I'll make up some notes on the board for you to study up on."

The class settled down as Dante turned to his board to start writing on his board when he sensed a very familiar aura approach the door of his classroom. When it opened, it was Nodoka Manabe who was wearing her student council badge. Apparently, his short time in Sakuragoka school so far had already made him familiar with the strict class rep due to her visiting Sawako and other teachers on a constant basis. He also found out from her she was a childhood friend of Yui's, so it wasn't that hard for the two to get to know each other since it bothered Nodoka a bit why would Yui find her new English teacher so interesting, but after meeting him personally, she learnt aside from the eccentric attitude, he was a good talker who liked looking out for the girls, so she can rest her laurels a little.

"Hey, class-rep. What's up?" Dante asked seeing her as Nodoka nodded at him.

"Tony-sensei, I'm sorry to interrupt the class, but it appears you got a special visitor who wants to speak to you." Nodoka said, causing Dante to raise an eyebrow. "Can you come over to the visitor's lounge?"

"Okay, I'll be right over, just hold on." Dante said as he looked at his class. "If you ladies could excuse me, I got some personal business to take care of. I'll be back shortly, so don't miss me too much, okay?"

The girls in the class responded by nodding at their teacher as Dante accompanied Nodoka to the visitor's lounge, striking up a conversation about Yui along the way.

"So, how's Yui in class today? Chipper as usual, I take it?" Dante asked as Nodoka chuckled.

"Well, she's usually that way all around, but she seems really into it since she came to school this morning." Nodoka said. "It's probably because you're going back to the club again to check up on her and her friends during practice."

"I know she and that Ritsu girl are the overly impatient type, but would it hurt for those two to focus on their work a little more?" Dante asked. "Anyway, I got ways of handling wild girls like them, they just need some guidance in learning some discretion in their band activities."

"Ehhh,I hope when you mean by that, they are standard teaching procedures, Tony-sensei." Nodoka said, holding up a folder of papers and pointing it at him.

"Relax, class-rep. What made you think otherwise?" Dante asked as a thought hit him. "Oh, I see…Sawako said something about me, huh?"

"Well, there's that, as well to mention how popular you are here. These girls are pretty innocent, so you really can't go around…" Nodoka spoke, as before the two turned the corner to go into the next area, Nodoka bumped into a passerby who seemed very angry, an almost overweight elderly man with a receding hairline, wearing a red sweatshirt and track pants. Luckily for her, Dante was right next to her and caught her before she fell on her back when she lost her balance, the papers in the folder spilling out on the floor.

"Che! Why don't you watch where you're going, megane girl!" The man shouted, as he stopped to see Nodoka looking at him with a nearly scared look on her face. However, it was Dante who glared at the man at him for almost hurting Nodoka and spoke.

"Hey, old man….in case you didn't realized, YOU were the one who practically ran into the pretty young lady." Dante said simply. "If I wasn't around to help her up, you may as well have run her over with just your beer gut, try to be more careful, why don't ya."

"You…if only you hadn't come to this school…hmph!" The man gritted his teeth as he simply walked off from Dante and Nodoka, who was watching with quizzed looks.

"What died and crawled up his…" Dante said as Nodoka had composed herself as she looked at the school floor below her.

"Oh, I took half the first period just getting these papers organized." Nodoka groaned at first. Dante sighed a bit knowing that she seemed more calm than usual considering what just happened. Still, it would be against his personality not to help out a young lady in trouble, so he offered to help her out by picking up some of the stray notes.

"You okay there?" Dante asked as the glasses wearing girl fixed her spectacles.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thanks for being concerned." Nodoka replied, as she looked in the direction the man departed to before sticking her tongue out in his direction. "I swear…that janitor is like the worst person ever whose working in this school's personnel this school."

"Heh, just by looking at him, I can see why." Dante said, stooping to pick up the papers as well. "So, that's the janitor of the school, huh? Has he always been such a pain?"

"No, he's never caused any kind of major trouble, almost everyone in the school knows him." Nodoka replied. "Well, unless you can call that incident we had some time ago something worthy of trouble…"

"Tell me all about it." Dante said simply. Nodoka sighed as she continued to pick up the papers.

"I don't know much about it, but it happened shortly before you came to this school. From what the teachers who found out about it told me, there was a rumor that someone at school who was harassing the girls in some ways. It started out with missing clothes for girls who had swimming and P.E classes, then stuff from their lockers would also be the next to go." Nodoka said.

"Ho, boy. I can guess where this is going." Dante simply said.

"I see you're getting the general idea, at least." Nodoka said. "Anyway, since the janitor was the only person who can access such areas during the school's dismissal periods, the board had his room investigated based on information by a student who claimed her diary was one of the missing items. The said diary along with several pieces of the missing clothing and items were found in the room, although the janitor said he never knew of them."

"Someone else pinned the blame on him, huh?" Dante asked. "Well, considering that he looked the 'type', they would easily just slap the whole thing on him."

"So it seems. Since that time, there had been new rumors about him harassing some the girls, particularly the juniors." Nodoka said. "And just now, it seems those said rumors have drawn the last straw."

"I can see that, he's certainly looks pissed off." Dante said as a new thought hit him. "By the way, has he always smelt that bad?"

"Huh? What about his smell?" Nodoka asked, seeing her new English teacher was looking very thoughtful for a moment before he turned to face her, curious by what he just meant. "Is something the matter, Tony-sensei?"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Dante simply replied as he continued to help her pick up the papers she dropped. "Something that bugged my mind for a moment there, but I guess I was just imagining things."

"Hmmm. Well, if you say so then." Nodoka said, finally gathering all the pages together. "I guess that's everything then, thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it, glad to be of service." Dante said before he began to think to himself.

(Just now, he smelt just like…) Dante stopped to think once more. (It may be a hunch, but it looks like the school is in of a danger all of its own. Well, that figures, some humans are pretty much worse than the demons I hunt. I'll keep an eye on him in case before he causes any trouble.)

The two had finally reached the visitor's lounge, where Dante got a bit of surprise when he saw an American man in his forties, with a brown mouthstache, wearing a brown fedora hat and coat. Dante recognized the man's face and went over to him.

"Geez, I knew you're popular with the girls, but I never knew you liked them young." The man said in a joking tone.

"Can it, Morrison. Certainly you didn't come here to spy on me." Dante sat down next to the man named Morrison, one of his human contacts who arranged him the small paying demon hunts back in America. He was also the one who introduced Patty to his life when she was in trouble some years ago.

"Do you know this man, Tony-sensei?" Nodoka asked as Dante nodded.

"Yeah, you can say that. This is Morrison, he more or less arranged my teaching trip here in Japan." Dante said. "As well the lame paying small fry ones back home, in which all of them pay no-so-healthy charges."

"You took them still anyway because you were bored out of it and just wanted pizza money." Morrison said as he looked at Nodoka. "Thanks for the help, young lady. If you don't mind, I need to discuss some things with him privately."

"Well, I won't keep your conversation waiting; I got to drop these off to the teacher's lounge anyway. Oh, and thanks again for earlier, Tony-sensei." Nodoka said as Dante waved back to her while she left.

"Sure thing, I'll see you around." Dante said as the glasses wearing girl left the two to talk with Dante speaking first.

"So, Morrison, what dragged you all the way over here?" Dante asked. "Certainly not just to check up on Patty, I bet."

"Oh, I visited her before coming here, alright. The kid's doing fine, though she seemed rather mad just from the mention of your name. Did you two have a fight again?" Morrison asked.

"What's it to you? It's not like it's the first time that sort of thing happened." Dante leaned back. "Give the brat some time, she'll cool down by this evening and be back to her usual self. In any case, did you get what I asked you and Lady for?"

"Lady's still busy on her end trying to find the info for this, 'Master' demon you've told us about. From what she said, we may be dealing with ancient genma types here, which make it a bit harder to locate our targets at the moment." Morrison said as Dante snapped his finger.

"Oh, yeah, haven't heard about that demon type in a while, old school warrior breed of demons from the samurai days." Dante said. "I think my old man dealt with some of them before while he was still alive."

"That he has, so they didn't have an idea who they're up against when they ran into you the first time." Morrison said with a stern tone. "They may have gone back into preparing themselves for the next time they run into you."

"No wonder it's been so quiet since that then. And here I thought though they'd given up on the whole thing, making my life a bit easier." Dante said as Morrison shook his head.

"I'm being serious, Dante. They could strike at any time now, so try to be a little more vigilant from now on, especially since that you're at a place like this where they can attack when you're the most open." Morrison said.

"I got it, don't worry too much." Dante said as a thought hit him. "Oh, one thing I need to know about these genma I have to face…they are able to mask themselves as humans if they wanted to, am I right?"

"Now that you bring that up, it's a likely possibility." Morrison said as Dante nodded. "Wait, do you know something?"

"Nope, I'm just asking in case, you may never know what kind surprises these guys may throw." Dante said.

"Now that you know what could be dealing with, how's teaching life here in Japan so far?" Morrison asked as Dante rested his hands over his head.

"The girls are cute enough." Dante said simply. "That's all I need to keep me going at this little charade for the time being."

"Sounds like you got that covered then, I may have worried that you're being a teacher would have landed you into some sort of trouble." Morrison said simply.

"I bet you were waiting for something like that to happen, so sorry to disappoint you." Dante said as he stood up. "So, are you done telling me what I have to know? I got a class waiting for me, you know."

"Oh, that's just about it for now, but be expecting someone to be dropping by to give you something you may find useful when the time comes for looking for those demons." Morrison said. "He knows you'll be here for awhile, so he'll stop by here."

"Great, more surprises." Dante said as before he spoke further, he saw Ritsu Tainaka and Mio Akiyama coming towards them. "Look, here comes two of the light music members, we'll finish our 'demon hunting talk' some other time."

Morrison nodded as he saw the two young girls approach the two men with the ever so loud and energetic Ritsu in the lead of bumping into Dante just for the hell of it.

"Yoooo!" Ritsu raised an arm as Dante grinned at her carefree, tomboyish and loud antics. "What are you doing all the way here, Tony-sensei, you got a class to teach at this time, right?"

"Yeah, just chatting it up with an old buddy of mine who's visiting." Dante said, allowing Morrison to introduce himself to the two girls. "Morrison, the loud and wild girl is Ritsu Tainaka, and the shy one with her is Mio Akiyama, they're part of that light music band I told you about."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet such charming, young ladies as yourselves." Morrison tipped his hat at the girls. "I hope this guy here is taking care of you?"

"Well, we wouldn't put it quite that way, but he's sure fun to hang around with, that much I can tell." Ritsu said after she looked like she had to go into deep thought before saying anything first. "What about you, Mio?"

"Well…I think he's a…exceptional teacher." Mio said, still averting her gaze back and forth at Dante. She couldn't forget how nicely Dante treated her the day before when she fainted and was trying not to do so again for the sake of keeping her composure up next to a guy like him. "But I do agree that he's made club activities slightly more interesting."

"Well, I'll be." Morrison smiled as he looked at Dante. "Looks like you're quite the lady killer here on this side, huh?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be now, old man?" Dante asked folding his arms. "You're pretty much using up my working time here at the school, you know?"

"I get you, I won't be delaying your time any more then. I think I'm going to drop by Patty again before the day is over." Morrison said as he started to walk off to the exit of the school's hallway. "Well, you'll be hearing from me in case something comes up, but until then, don't do anything wild now, okay?"

"As if that could be helped…but I'll work on it. You just be careful out there, Morrison." Dante said as Ritsu and Mio bowed to Morrison as he left.

"Hmm, he seemed liked a classy old guy. Are all the friends you have like that, Tony-sensei?" Ritsu asked as Dante sighed.

"Sadly, that's not the case. Most of the friends I got tend to be either brash punks or just jerks, but at least I can still trust them." Dante said as he focused on the two childhood friends now. "But enough about my troubles, what are the two of you doing here, heading off to another class?"

"Yeah, we're heading off to Sawa-chan's class now." Ritsu answered. "Want us to say hello to Yui while we're there for you?"

"Nah, best to wait till later, I want that girl to focus on her studies more than she would on me, she looked like she needed it." Dante said. "Besides, I got a couple more surprises that I'd like to show you girls today, so I want everyone in the club room to be able to see me in action."

"That what was I was afraid of." Mio said with a nervous grin. "Though I wouldn't mind you see you play Nevan again, I'm trying to figure out how a guitar like that works. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you what you need to know, but I wonder if your young minds can handle the content of my stories." Dante said with a grin as Ritsu pouted and Mio blushed.

"Mou, Tony-sensei! Always saying stuff like that!" Ritsu said before grabbing Mio's arm. "You enjoy doing that a lot, do you?"

"Just get used to it, kid, you'll be hearing more of it eventually. I'm just giving you a heads up of what to expect later." Dante said. "Well, you guys run along and get to your class before Sawako gets upset for your being late because of me."

"He's right, Ritsu, we better get going now." Mio said to her friend. "Well, we'll be seeing you later, Tony-sensei."

"Yeah, later, Tony-sensei. And try not to get the class you're teaching too caught up with your crazy antics." Ritsu said as Dante watch them head off in the opposite direction.

""Heh, that should be my line, considering the person who just said that to me." Dante said. "I'll see you two later."

"Oh, yeah!" Ritsu stopped as if she remembered something and turned back to face Dante. "Yui's got something very important to ask you later, so you got to show up to our room no matter what!"

"I'll be there, alright. Just go to your class already." Dante said as he watched the girls walked off. "Geez, what the hell was that all about? No matter, I'll find out eventually…ah, all that talking got me thirsty. Since there are no beers or strawberry sundae around here, I'll just help myself to something from one of the machines."

Before Dante returned to his class, he stopped by the vending machine to get a drink first near the lounge, but as he stopped by the then, he felt a presence. As if someone was watching him, or rather, the school girls leaving the compound. And judging by it, it's not the type he would want at a school like Sakuragoka High. He stepped outside and looked around at the school yard.

"If you're going to go around stalking innocent, short skirt wearing, high school girls, I'd suggest you take your fetishes somewhere else, buddy." Dante said, causing a rustle from a set of nearby bushes from near outside the compound to move. "You might as well show yourself, you pretty much gave your location away."

"Oh, man, I thought I would have fooled you by now, your sharp as ever, Dante." An American accent spoke, as a middle aged man, wearing a black open jacket and dress pants stepped out of the set of bushes. He had short, black medium hair and a camera strapped around his chest. Dante smirked to seeing the so called stalker and approached him.

"Frank West, I didn't know you were in Japan." Dante said as he gave Frank a firm hand shake. "You're on assignment again?"

"You could say that, just doing some covering on those recent incidents for the papers back home." Frank said as he eyed the school. "I didn't think you were the teaching type, Dante, what happened?"

"Hey, don't look at me, it was all Lady's doing. She put me up to this just to see how the Hokago Tea Time could be involved." Dante said as Frank nodded.

"You're still putting up with that broad? After all the jobs she set you up with?" Frank asked. "What happened to the other chick you hung out with, Trish?"

"She's still in Fortuna City, acting her Gloria role to maintain things there until the Order is restored. She's taking her pretty sweet time doing it, though." Dante said. "Besides, this operation's pretty much solo, I don't think I'll need any help on this one for the time being."

"What a shame. And here I thought I can give you something juicy on the demons that you can use." Frank said, taking out a dossier.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Dante asked as Frank nodded.

"Sure thing, dug up some photo archives that the news papers around here won't tell the public. I got my sources, you know." Frank said with a smile.

"Ha, I'd expect nothing less from a photographer who covers wars." Dante said as he reached for the dossier as he stopped. "Wait, you're not charging me for this, aren't you?"

"Nah, I owed you anyway for that time you helped me out with the zombies and also when we ended up at the alternate Earth, so we're cool." Frank said, giving Dante the dossier. "Just let me know if there's anything else you want filling up on."

"Thanks a lot, Frank, you're a lifesaver." Dante said, taking the dossier.

"Oh, yeah, I also got a message from…you-know-who." Frank gave him a simple sheet of paper. "Knowing him, I bet he didn't write much, but it seems things will get moving again. You'd better be ready for anything."

"I will, Frank, I'll be ready." Dante said as Frank started to leave.

"Anyway, time waits for no man, I got to get me some scoops for the papers." Frank said. "See you around, Dante."

Dante nodded simply as he watched an old friend walk off. Ever since running into Frank West some time ago during his escapades in the alternate Earth where the superhumans lived, Dante had rely on Frank's coverage of the hidden truths in the media to get him some of the more elusive demons that slipped under his watch. He wasn't expecting to see Frank in Japan, but he was grateful that he did now that he can get a lead on in his demon hunt, at least he was a better source of information than that rude Italian named Enzo.

"It will be nice to run into the other guys too and have a couple of beers with them, but maybe after this job is done." Dante said to himself as he looked at the paper sheet he was given earlier. Although the message was short, Dante knew the writer was being clear in his words.

"Dante, by the time you're reading this, the demons may have begun to resurface. There are things we need to discuss regarding those girls you're watching over, so I shall come to you personally. I shall be looking for the area you're staying while I wrap things up on my end in a day's time." The note word's read as Dante sighed.

"Heh, so he's coming over to visit, how wonderful." Dante said to himself. "I just hope he doesn't do anything to attract attention before he gets here, but if that's the case, then that means the whole demon situation is more serious than I thought. Better keep my eyes peeled for anything then."

* * *

The remainder of the day passed quickly without much incident and it was time once again for Dante to visit the Hokago Tea Time in their club activities once more. Wondering what kind of music he should play for them and what things he could say just for the fun of it, he made his way to the room where he heard the girls already practicing some music. He opened the door to see the light music club absorbed in their playing of their various instruments.

"Already starting the party without me?" Dante asked as Yui and the others saw him enter. "Don't mind me, girls, you're doing just fine where I'm coming from."

"Ah, Tony-sensei!" Yui said, seeing him at long last again. "We were just trying to mimic the stuff you played yesterday, what do you think of it?"

"Still needs some work at some places, but you'll get it eventually." Dante said sitting down. "Now then, I heard there was something you wanted to ask me when I got here, Yui, so let's hear it."

"This is it, Yui-sempai. I do hope you're right about this." Aszua said as Mugi nodded from the side.

"I'm sure he'll listen, just go for it." The blond haired pianist said as Yui stepped forward to Dante and with Gitah still in her arms, she looked at him to ask him her question.

"Um…Tony-sensei…I, actually, the light music club itself was wondering if you'd like…" Yui hesitated at first but quickly went on to finish her question. "…if you'd like to be our sub club advisor with Sawa-chan?"

"Well, that's quite the surprise question I wasn't expecting today." Dante said simply. "Do you guys enjoy hanging around me that much?"

"Kind of hard to say, you're a bit strange, but you know more things about music than most of us at the moment and you tend to say some funny things some times." Asuza said. "We can use someone like you to guide us until graduation, Tony-sensei."

"Yeah, pretty much what she said." Ritsu chimed in. "And this was Yui's idea from the start, but I figure it wouldn't be so bad having two advisors for our club to make it better."

"So, Tony-sensei, what do you say?" Mugi asked. "Of course, you don't have to agree right away if you think it's going to get in the way of your teacher duties."

"I'd be really glad if you did, though." Yui said, hiding her face behind Gitah. "So, will you do it, onegai?"

"There you go with that puppy look again, I'm not going to fall for it this time, despite how cute you are." Dante muttered. (Dammit, now these girls are making it hard for me to stay here now, I can't disappoint them by saying no and rejecting their offer, but they are offering a chance for me to stick closer to them in case the demons start to cause trouble. I guess I should make things a little bit interesting from here on…)

"Okay, I'll consider your little offer for now, but how about on a condition?" Dante asked. "I just so happen to like a challenge once in a while."

"Ohhh, and what that condition could that be, I'm curious." Mugi said as if she was enjoying the little game Dante instigated.

"First off, I'll be honest with you guys since you're getting to be this tight with me: Tony Redgrave isn't my real name, I'm using it as an alias while I'm staying in Japan." Dante said simply, causing Yui to stare at him wide eyed, as did Mio and Ritsu as well. "If any of you can find out what my real name is, you've gotten yourself a new sub advisor for your club, free of charge."

"Hotonee?" Yui asked, almost jumping up. "Hee-hee…I love games like this! I bet I'll get to know it before the rest of you!"

"But…and I'm emphasizing on the BUT here…I'm giving no clues to help you out, and don't bother going to Sawako either. She agreed not to spill out my name so carelessly without my saying so." Dante said in a warning tone. "You're pretty much on your own here, kids."

"Ehhh? No fair, that's quite the disadvantage we got." Ritsu said, pouting. Dante smirked as he placed a hand on her head.

"I wouldn't say that, considering that I'm surrounded by five, uberly cute and smart musically talented girls, you'll find a way around it." Dante said, standing up. "Okay, since I'm such a nice guy, I can at least give you a hint to my first name. It starts with a D."

"D…D…doesn't really give us much of a choice since it can be pretty much any English male sounding name." Ritsu said, folding her arms. "Hmmm….you know, it's things like this that give me serious thought."

"About what?" Mio asked her friend as Ritsu stopped pondering to answer.

"About how seriously I can think about things." Ritsu answered before Mio sighed to herself.

"Oh, brother." Mio simply said, face palming herself. Dante smirked at the girl's antics and looked at Yui.

"So, how's that? You think you can manage that little challenge, Yui?" Dante asked as Yui nodded at him.

"Well, if it isn't too hard, I'll do my best to get to know your name, one way of another." Yui said. "But until then, can we keep calling you Tony-sensei?"

"No complaints from my end, you just keep doing what you do best, both with your guitar and studies." Dante said. "Eventually, things will smooth out before you know it."

Yui nodded as she went back to her friends to talk about what Dante just told them as the man looked on at them. He can see he's going to be more active than before, at least the girls are starting to trust him now as almost the remainder of the school. Making up his mind, he decided that after he was done at school, he'd make a pursuit for the demons now that he got some photographic evidence to get a lead on.

(Alright, with that said, I guess I'd better make my presence here known for all and leave one hell of an impression while doing it.) Dante thought to himself. But before that, he was feeling for another taste of one of Mugi's teas and desserts today since he hasn't quite gotten his fill of his favorite foods for the day as yet. He just has to be patient and wait till tea time when the girls are taking a break to share with them.

* * *

The day had ended at school and everyone had gone to their respective homes, however, with Yui's excitement from being with her friends for the day and her wanting to find out about her soon to be sub club advisor's real name, she made a last minute stop at the library section of the school to get some English dictionaries later in the evening.

(Even if my English isn't that good, at least I can get some pointers in learning about Tony-sensei's real name.) Yui thought as she stepped out of the school and began to walk home, her hand carrying a set of books. "I hope Ui doesn't mind me coming home a little late today…"

As she walked on the pavement looking into the books she was borrowing, she wasn't focused on what was in front of her as she ended up bumping into somebody in front of her.

"Hey, watch where you're…aw, man." An unruly, male voice of an older teen said, as Yui looked up with an open mouth in shock. Apparently, the person she bumped into had piercings in his nose and lip, was wearing expensive clothes of a trademark gangster and had a bit of a menacing look in his eyes. Along with him were two other youngsters wearing school uniforms and looked just as unruly as well. He was holding a malted beer from a can when he noticed the large stain on his shirt. "Now, look what you done!"

"Aniki, she just ruined your favorite shirt!" One of the younger boys said out loud.

"I can see that clear as day, idiot!" The eldest teenage male said as he looked at Yui. "I hope you can afford to fix this, girl, this cost me quite a bit of dough."

"Uhhh…gomen…I really wish I could…" Yui was speechless to what she had to do, this was the first time she ran into anything like this. If only she left for home earlier before with her friends…

"Hey, aniki…she looks pretty cute, heh." The third of the trio of teenage boys said, eyeing Yui hard with a weird look in his eyes. "I'm thinking of someway she can actually repay you…."

"You know what, I was thinking the same thing." The eldest teen said, licking his lips. "I am into schoolgirls big time, especially the dumb and naïve ones, she looks like she'll have to 'service' us as repayment."

"I…I got to go now, please excuse me." Yui muttered as the boys blocked her front, preventing her from going forward.

"Hotou….you're not going anywhere without us, girl." The third of the boys said. "Now, be nice and come on, we'll show you a good time if you behave nice…"

Yui was hearing for the longest while about these types of people who wander in the neighborhood, even the school has issued warnings to the female students to be careful when commuting to their homes or destinations about them. She'd never imagined that she'd run into them today of all days. She had to do something to guarantee an escape.

"Hey, what's that over there? Is that the police?!" Yui pointed over the boys heads as they suddenly glanced to their shoulders.

"What?" One of the boys said as they turned to see nothing but common cars on the road, but it was a good distraction for Yui to bolt out of the area in time. The eldest delinquent growled as he knew he fell for a ploy.

"She tricked us, no one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!" He shouted. "Come on, we're giving chase after her!"

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Dante simply said as he entered the apartment he and Patty were staying at. Tired from his teaching day at Sakura High, he took off his shirt and after hanging it up, he then searched the fridge for a cold beverage. The only available things in it were some beer cans, a liter of homemade lemonade Patty made, and some leftover strawberry sundae. Much to his disapproval, he can see a notable portion was taken from the container.

"Oi, Patty, you there? I thought I told you to lay off my sundae before I left this morning…" The demon hunter said as he just now realized his younger, travelling female companion wasn't in the room and saw a hand written note on the table. He went over to pick it up and grumbled to himself.

"Jeez, so she went shopping with Morrison, eh?" Dante said, placing the note back. "What the hell am I going to do till she gets back, I'm starving."

Dante thought about cooking up something, but then again, despite his incredible demonic abilities, his skills never were included in the culinary tastes. Almost ALL attempts in making the simplest of meals ended up in total disaster, he even came close to causing some major fires in the past at his establishment, while the people around him didn't held back in harshly rejecting his cooking. Even when he was younger, his older brother would be the one who was most direct in that regard. Dante chuckled to the memory he had of him and sighed afterwards as he headed back for the door.

"I can go out and look for a pizza restaurant, or wait for Patty to get back…you know what, I'll just go myself and take a early patrol while I'm at it. "Dante shrugged his shoulders as he put decided to put on his signature red coat that he wore during the Sanctus incident along with his red pants and brown boots before he closed the door, locked it back and began his evening trek.

Just after a while since he started walking, Dante was at a good distance in the neighborhood when he spotted a familiar figure standing on a near a crossing sign at the end of the street. Taking a closer look, he can see it was Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister, still dressed in her uniform. However, he noted that she didn't look her usual, cheerful self but rather worried.

"Well, if it isn't the younger Hirasawa cutie." Dante said as Ui turned to his direction. "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Ah, Tony-sensei!" Ui said as she ran to him, with almost teary eyes. "It's onee-chan! I can't find her anywhere!"

"Hey, take it easy, kid. " Dante said, seeing something was wrong here, he noted the distress Ui had in her voice and knew right away that something must have happened. "Take a deep breath and try to relax."

Ui sniffed first before she nodded at Dante. "Hai, I'll try."

"Okay, let's start off with what you know: Didn't you two leave school together earlier with the other ?" Dante asked, knowing the two were always together most of the time. Ui put her hands up together as she started to talk.

"Not today, she left before me, saying something about wanting to find ideas for the club…" Ui said. "She said we would have met here to go back home together after fifteen minutes, but…"

"So, fifteen minutes passed and no sign of her yet, huh?" Dante asked. "She probably took a detour home, I guess…."

"If she did, she could have called and said something, but when I tried doing that…" Ui said as she showed a 'No Signal' on her cellphone when she dialed her sister's contact number. "…this was all I was getting on my end."

(Okay, that can't be good.) Dante thought as he patted the youngest Hirasawa's shoulders. "Alright, listen up. I'm going to go out and look for your onee-chan, so why don't you just hurry on home and wait on us?"

"But…" Ui started to plead as Dante shook his head.

"No can do, kid, I know you want to look for her too, but I can't risk something happening to you as well. Listen to your teacher on this one, alright?" Dante asked with a grin. "I'll be sure to bring her back to you, safe and sound. Just make sure to have something warm and tasty for her to eat when we get back. Knowing her, food would be the first thing on her mind when she comes back to you."

Ui nodded reluctantly to Dante's advice as she stepped back. "Okay, sensei, I'll do that. Just make sure onee-chan is safe, please?"

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to that angel, that's a promise." Dante said as he saw Ui ran off in the opposite direction he came. Sighing to himself, Dante started to hope that Yui is still okay and that he isn't too late in finding her and another thing to add was that he hoped it wasn't the demons that weren't the cause of her sudden disappearance.

"Well, there's but one way to find out…" Dante said as he retraced his way using his Quick ability to run even faster than usual, back to the now closed school's entrance. There, he switched to his demonic senses to detect any signs of demons that may be lurking in the area. Thankfully for him, not a trace of any essence could be picked up, but he can't relax just as yet as the possibility of Yui being danger was still there.

"Okay, so it's not the demons, huh?" Dante asked himself as instead of a demonic aura, he was picking up something else instead. "But judging from the looks of things, I can tell that the sense of danger she could be in is similar. Now, if I can pick up her trail just by using my intuition from the time she left here to the time of her supposed disappearance…"

Dante looked across the street to see a stretch of buildings across from the position he was standing, and saw a shiny object on the ground near an alley's entrance. He went over and picked it up, and after inspecting it, can see it was a key chain for Yui's guitar case.

"Through here, huh?" Dante asked as he made his way through the littered passageway. As he made his way further, he began to hear voices, but mostly one of them being a young girl's he knew by the hyper tone in her voice. (Yeah, looks like I made it in time.)

"Why are you boys doing this?" Yui's voice rang out as she held onto her guitar while her back was pressed against the wall when the three senior boys who leered at her. "If you just let me call my parents, I'm sure they'll…"

"No can do, girlie. We want to be repaid NOW and what better way than to use you to do it." One of the boys said. "So stop hiding behind that damn guitar and try to make this easier for us!"

"Nooo, please, I don't want to do this…" Yui said as one of the delinquents got closer to her as he simply leaned closer to Yui as she cowered in front of his threatening appearance.

"Hey, you just stay quiet while we'll make this quick." The delinquent said, as Yui shut her eyes.

(No, I don't want this!) Yui thought to herself as the delinquent started to reach for her blouse. (Somebody…anyone…help…)

"Hey, didn't you hear the young lady, she clearly said no." A familiar voice spoke as Yui opened her eyes and saw her shining knight in white armor from a distance. Or in this case, a white haired, middle aged man dressed in a long and red, leather coat clad in a black overall shirt and buckles in assorted places.

"Tony-sensei!" Yui called out to her English teacher by his name, with a half surprised look on her face. The demon hunter simply nodded and approached the group who was harassing Yui as the leader put up a brave front.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted as Dante coolly approached the group.

"I've been hearing about trouble makers that hang around near premises of the girl's school, didn't expect to actually run into the poor, unfortunate souls, especially when they're about to gang up on my most favorite student." Dante said as he looked at his apprentice. "Yui, you okay? They didn't try anything funny to you before I got here, did they?"

"I'm fine! As you can see for yourself, I'm A-okay." Yui nodded quickly to her teacher with a near smile as Dante smiled a bit.

"That's good. But, man, you're quite the penchant for trouble, aren't you?" Dante asked, shrugging his shoulders. "You had your sister very worried, you know?"

"Gomen, I just wanted to find out how I can make the club better, and when I was going home, I bumped into these guys and they said I should pay them back for ruining their clothes …" Yui explained as one of the delinquents gritted his teeth.

"Why, you, stupid little…" The eldest delinquent said as Yui hid behind her quitar case as Dante a loud sigh.

"You guys already forgot I was here, but to just go and insult my favorite student like that in front of my face, has just earned you a free ticket to the discipline of Sparda." Dante said. "And to think I was going to let you off the hook too."

"Huh? You're a teacher?" The second delinquent said before starting to laugh. "What you're going to do to us, huh?"

"Yeah, we don't answer to chump teachers like you!" The leader said, forgetting Yui and focusing on Dante now. "We practically own the homerooms at our school, no one is going to tell us what to do!"

"That's it, boys. Come to Papa." Dante taunted, waving hands to come towards him. (They may not be demons, but at least I can still teach them a little lesson in humility and still have some fun.)

"Tony-sensei, look out!" Yui shouted as the first of the delinquents charged at Dante with a boken, a small wooden sword. Dante simply smirked and waited for the blow as the boy wildly swung it at Dante, who already entered his RoyalGuard Style stance and used his Royal Block to block the strike with little effort at the last second. Yui gasped at the sight, never before she has seen anyone actually blocked a sword with his bare hands. And Dante seemed to time it right as he palmed the sword with just one hand.

The delinquent simply stood in shock as he saw Dante shook his head, disapproving of the young man's use of a practice sword.

"My, you got a poor form, all brute and no grace." Dante said simply. "You simply rushed in thinking I was defenseless, that's pretty amateurish of you. Then again, the last couple of sword users I fought had far better training than you'll ever hope to get if you carry on your ways, not to mention, I'm just too damn good when it comes to handling swords."

"Why you…!" The delinquent's leader shouted as he rushed at Dante next. The white haired demon hunter knew he has to restrain his true strength since he was fighting mere regular humans, teenage boys for that matter. Still, that doesn't mean he can't toy with his enemies.

Still in his RoyalGuard stance, Dante then executed a medium strength Release, using his free right hand to force the boken wielding boy student back with a push of powerful air. The push created a knockback effect on the boy's body, causing him to lose balance and release the boken, while crashing into the advancing leader of the trio of boys. Dante suddenly grabbed the falling boken and swung the wooden sword to enter an Iado stance, putting the sword in a sheath like stance with his legs spread apart.

"Heh, been awhile since I used a Japanese sword, even if it's a training one." Dante said to himself. "Now this takes me back to my childhood."

The third of the boys, who still hasn't realized the older man's strength and skill gap between them, gritted his teeth as Dante noted his shaking appearance.

"You look like a smart one, why don't try to behave like a good boy and leave here before you seriously get hurt." Dante said as the boy simply ran towards him in an angry roar. "Okay, that seemed like a rather stupid choice on your end…"

Being an expert in a wide range of weapon usages, Dante was also very skilled in hand to hand combat. Even without the equipped Ifrit, Beowulf and Gilgamesh gauntlets, Dante can still unleash the skills he gained from them and use them for average combat.

"It's time to teach you to respect your elders, young man." Dante said, still holding unto the boken in a sheathed stance. While the charging boy wildly swung his fist at Dante, the older man simply used his Draw ability, a quick backstep move that completely evades forward attacks. Once after he executed Draw, Dante then suddenly used the boken in his own DarkSlayer style, in a simple two hit attack consisting of a horizontal swing across his front while the sword is in its sheath position, before returning the motion using the other end of the wooden sword, all the while closing distance to himself and the delinquent during his attack.

While the boy was still dazed by the first initial hits of the boken, he then shifted to his right hand to execute a Volcano move, slamming his bare fist into the ground. The impact created a shockwave powerful enough to stun his opponent, before Dante cancelled his movement and spun his body to go into his Beowulf Combo 1 attack, consisting of a slow forward turning punch, then switching to a left turning punch, before ending it by standing on his right leg and with a raised left leg, used it to hit the boy with a barrage of multiple kicks all over his chest.

The boy was knocked back, and ended up bumping into his colleagues after he received his share of Dante's 'teachings'. The three boys huddled together in fear of receiving any more pain from their newfound enemy. Dante simply swung the boken at them as he pointed them at their faces and gave them a strict warning.

"Now, listen up, you three." Dante said, glancing over to Yui's direction, who was still stunned to see her teacher like this, before turning to face them. "I was going easy on you just because you didn't do much to hurt my student, and that you're just too weak to handle me. For that, you're free to go, but let this be a warning: If any of you or your puberty breaking asshole friends try anything to piss me off by trying what you did with her, her friends or any of the students attending Sakuragoka High School ever again, I can assure you…you'll be hearing from me, alot more than you can imagine. Got that?"

The three boys nodded in response before Dante threw the boken at the defeated leader. They were too stunned to answer, but after the bruises they got from Dante, they understood when they were beat.

"Good. Now that's settled, say you're sorry to Yui." Dante said, with his arms folded. "First, you're to say how sorry you are that you tried to take advantage of her kindness and her ever so cute and pure innocence. Tell her how you're miserable, pathetic teenage lives aren't worth being near such a grand spectacle such as hers and will never consider it again in as long as they exist."

"Tony-sensei, you didn't have to make them do that…" Yui nervously said, but Dante protested.

"Don't try to stop me, Yui, this is for their own good." Dante said. "I don't want you to feel sorry for them either, they had it coming the moment they chose to tried to harass you and tried to attack me."

"If you say so…" Yui said as the three boys started to bow repeatedly in front of Yui.

"Please, Yui-san! We were wrong to do what we did, we're sorry!" The leader said with his face to the ground. "Please, forgive us!"

"Just don't make your teacher hit us again!" The second senior boy cried out as Yui shook her head.

"Um…apology accepted, I guess." Yui said as she looked at Dante. "They sound sincere enough, Tony-sensei, I think its best you let them go now."

"Meh, and I could have had some more fun with them." Dante shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, then, get out of here, you guys, before I haul you three to your school by myself after some more practice sessions."

The three boys simply gathered themselves as they started to run frantically from Dante who approached Yui with open arms. "Okay, they're gone now, Yui. You can come on out now."

Yui reluctantly stepped forward to Dante's position as she was still in awe over what he just did. She thought the things she witnessed happened in movies, but she just saw her new English did something just as cool as playing the guitar perfectly. Dante can see she seemed hesitant to approach him after seeing what he was capable of.

"Hey, come on, kid, I'm not going to hurt you." Dante said as Yui shook her head.

"It's not that, Tony-sensei. It's just…it's just that…" Yui hid her face before breaking out a wide smile, which surprised Dante a bit. "Ka…Kakui! Sugoi! That was super awesome, Tony-sensei!"

"Huh?" Dante put his arms on his hips. "You're not…bothered that I know how to fight?"

"No way! I mean, I don't like it when people get hurt, but…that was too cool!" Yui said as she ran to Dante and grabbed his hands while jumping. "You were like, 'Hya!' and "Whooo!' and…and…!"

Dante let out a hearty laugh as he felt relieved to see Yui happy like this, which seemed unusual, but more the better as it was a sign that she wasn't worried any more.

"Well, I was just pulling my punches then, but yeah, I pretty much know how to handle myself around types like those guys." Dante said as he gently knocked on Yui's head. "You on the other hand, wouldn't have put me through all that if you knew to listen to people and their warnings. Didn't your parents ever teach you stuff like that?"

"Heh-heh." Yui stuck her tongue out as she looked at Dante. "They did, but I was really desperate for outside help. So I went to the library for some English dictionaries.'"

"So, that's why you stayed back, and making people worried on top of that too." Dante shook his head. "At least I was able to get to you in time, but what would have happened if I never found you? Didn't I warn you before about weird looking characters with not so nice intentions for girls like you?"

"Gomen, Tony-sensei." Yui looked aside with a worried face. "It's just…it's just that…"

"If there's something you've been trying to ask me, don't be afraid to spill it." Dante said. "We're good friends now, after all. And I did just rescue you from a bunch of teenage male perverts, so I owe you that much."

"If you say so…" Yui said as before she spoke further, she felt a stinging pain near her left ankle. "Ittai!"

"What's the matter?" Dante asked quickly as Yui bent down to feel her left leg.

"I…I think I may have sprained my ankle a bit while I was running from those boys earlier." Yui said.

"Does it hurt bad?" Dante asked as Yui shook her head.

"A little, but I'll be fine. I should be able to walk home if I take my time." Yui said as Dante sighedand turned his back, squatting in front of her. "Tony-sensei, what are you doing?"

"No sense you put yourself through that, Yui. Come on, I'll take you home myself." Dante said. "Just make sure to hold on real tight."

"But…are you okay with that?" Yui asked as Dante shook his head.

"If you're worrying that if you're too heavy, don't let that bother you. I've had much heavier things to lift in the past, so compared to them, you're probably light as a feather." Dante said as Yui smiled to his comment, as she was concerned if her growing weight was going to cause problems for her English teacher.

"Okay, if you say so. Brace yourself, Tony-sensei." Yui said as strapped her school bag and guitar case tighter before she suddenly hopped on his back. "Usho!"

"Whoa! You could have at least taken your time getting on, kid." Dante said as Yui giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whaaa…your back is very broad, Tony-sensei, and rather hard too." Yui said. "Did that come from all the training?"

"Yeah, that and some other things." Dante simply said. "Anyway, I'll hold on to your legs, so just relax while I walk."

"Un." Yui simply said as Dante started making his trek back to the neighborhood as Yui felt relaxed enough to settle on Dante's back while she looked on behind his medium length, silver-white hair, before her gaze met the chain that hung around his neck that held the amulet he was always seen wearing.

"Ano, Tony-sensei…" Yui looked curiously as Dante glanced back to his side.

"What's up? I recall there was something you wanted to ask before, in any case." Dante said as Yui was thinking where she should start, there was so much she wanted to know from him since he seemed to have such a heavy air of mystery surrounding him.

"Well, I was just thinking about…that amulet you're wearing." Yui said as Dante stopped and showed her it. "Yeah, I usually see you wear it all the time."

"Oh, you mean this?" Dante asked as he was kind enough to let her touch it as she palmed it with both her hands. "It's a memento…of my late mother."

Yui swallowed at hearing this from Dante. She did hear from him when he introduced himself that he didn't have any living relatives at the moment, but she wondered if she was ready to hear any sad stories from her new favorite teacher. Whatever the case, she was willing to stick through it for her new friend's sake.

"You must have been really close to her, huh, Tony-sensei?" Yui asked as Dante nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much, our whole family was." Dante said with a sigh. "Before my old man passed on, we were all pretty tight. They both looked after me and my brother while we grew up, taught us a lot of things. Aside from how to fight, we also learnt how to use our…skills for the better good from them. Mother especially was a wise person, maybe wiser than I am right now if she were still around. Her name was Eva."

"Eva, that's a beautiful name." Yui said dreamily.

"Yeah, she was beautiful alright. My old man made the right choice in choosing her for his wife." Dante said. "If I had it, I'd showed you what she looked like, but I left the portrait back home in my office, maybe some other time."

"What about the amulet?" Yui asked as Dante continued on.

"Gifts that were handed to my father, passed on to me and my twin brother." Dante said. "Valid proof that we're were the only two sons born from his bloodline, he was pretty much a big shot where he came from before he met my mother."

"You must have had really cool parents, Tony-sensei." Yui said.

"No doubt about that, they were quite something. We were all one big happy family…until he passed on due to failing health. He was the first to go." Dante said solemnly as Yui looked on, wanting to ask more.

"Ano…can I ask…just how did you lose your mother?" Yui asked solemnly as Dante sighed as he stopped to look at the evening sky.

"There was…something more cruel and wicked than those guys we ran into earlier, let's just say there are things that are worst than humans at times out there." Dante said. "My brother and I were only eight when she was attacked by them…that's when we got separated for awhile, each of us thinking we were dead."

"You were only…eight?!" Yui was surprised to hear this and was also saddened as well. "That's…how cruel! Who would do such a thing to you and your brother? To not lonely lose your mother, but be separated from him…"

"Yeah, pretty much that did happened." Dante said. "But as I said before, it's nothing for you to be bothered about, it's part of my history and I learnt how to deal with it."

"I feel sorry for you, Tony-sensei. You're such a nice guy, but I didn't know you were lonely for so many years." Yui said, as Dante smile a bit to her. At least he felt some bitterness telling a stranger about his harsh past, he felt relieved knowing at least the stranger cared for him.

"Aw, don't feel that way, Yui. It comes with the territory." Dante said. "At least you should be glad you got a great younger sister and parents to look out for you at your age, as well a lot of dependable friends, not much other people like I had that fortune."

"Datte…." Yui said in a mellow tone as she saw her close getting closer in view.

"No more Q and A, kid, we're finally at your home." Dante said as he then saw Ui Hirasawa ran to them as if she was waiting for their return.

"Onee-chan!" Ui ran up to hug her sister as Dante set her down on the couch inside the Hirasawa household. "I was so worried about you! Where you could have been?"

"Sorry, Ui, I was getting some stuff at the library. Then on my way home, I ran into some strange guys, so I ran from them." Yui spoke as Ui gasped. "I ended up hurting my leg on the way too, but Tony-sensei rescued me in time."

"What were you thinking doing that, going off by yourself this late?!" Ui said as she started to cry a bit. "Geez, what am I going to do with you, onee-chan?"

"Don't be so hard on her, Ui, cut her some slack." Dante said, resting his hands on her shoulders. "It's not like Yui intentionally caused this to happen, right? Not to mention she's back here safe and sound, that's what matters the most."

"Ohhh, onee-chan, I'm sorry for blowing like that, you had me so worried." Ui smiled a bit. "Don't ever do that again for whatever reason, okay?"

"I understand, Ui. I promise it won't happen again." Yui said as the two embraced each other as Dante smiled watching the sight. After a few seconds, Ui broke the embrace and looked at Dante.

"Um, Tony-sensei, thank you for taking care of onee-chan." Ui bowed to him. "I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't…"

"I'm just doing my duty as a teacher, besides; I'd hate to see siblings torn about by bad experiences." Dante patted her head. "Her leg shouldn't be in too much pain, but I'd advise that she gets it checked out just in case. I'll talk things over with Sawako and if it's serious, she can stay home tomorrow to rest up."

"Tony-sensei…" Yui said as Dante smiled at the sisters.

"Well, I'd better get going, it was fun." He said as he began to make his leave…until the loud rumbling in his stomach stopped him in his tracks, causing the two girls to giggle.

"Aw, man…now I remember why I went out in the first place." Dante said as Ui ran over to him.

"That's no good, Tony-sensei, you can't just go around like that on an empty stomach." Ui said. "Come on and stay with us, I'll give you an extra helping of the dinner I cooked for today, as thanks for everything."

"You sure that's okay?" Dante asked. "A handsome, middle aged stud like myself who is single, all alone with two innocent and cute teenage Japanese girls at their home…doesn't that bother you the slightest? What about your parents?"

"Oh, they're on vacation again this month." Yui said simply as Dante sweatdropped when he heard this.

"This…month, you say?" Dante asked. "Do they do this often?"

The two Hirasawa girls nodded innocently at him as he rubbed his head. He then took off his jacket and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, why not?" Dante said. "Sure beats the hell of the pizza they serve around here, I guess I can keep you two company for a while."

"Yaaay!" Yui cheered as Ui smiled.

"You just have a seat by the kotatsu and I'll bring everything over." Ui said, getting her apron on. "Onee-chan, you can relax on the couch if you like."

"Okay, Ui." Yui said, relaxing herself so her slightly injured leg can get some rest.

"She's like a mother, that sister of yours." Dante said to Yui as he took a seat at the warming table.

"Yeah, she's like that around me all the time, but I love her for that, you know?" Yui said. "I'm glad to have somebody like that."

"Sure you do, and I got nothing but respect for that." Dante said leaning back. "In any case, you're doing just fine so far. Such a shame I can't be part of the family."

"Ehh, but I feel like you are already, Tony-sensei…" Yui said as Dante put up a hand.

"It's all cool if you think of me that way, but do try not to get too attached." Dante said. "I don't want to end up breaking your little heart in the long run."

"What do you mean by that, Tony-sensei?" Yui asked as before he can answer her, Ui returned to the room with a tray of assorted bowls, steaming with delicious cooked Japanese styled food. Dante was impressed to see how all this was prepared by someone as young as Ui.

"Well, dig on in, sensei." Ui said as Dante took up a pair of chopsticks.

"Don't mind if I do." Dante smiled as he started to chow down on the selective dishes in front of him, as if he had no other choice since his favorite food was inaccessible to at the moment. He was delighted that the food was exceptional for him even though he'd scarf down nothing but pizza and strawberry sundaes.

"Wow, you Japanese sure know your ways around food, this is epic stuff." Dante said between bites and already was down to the third bowl of remaining food on the table. "Seconds, please."

"Waaah! You already ate everything up before I could ask you that!" Ui exclaimed. "You must have been really hungry, sensei."

"This is nothing, but it will get me by until later." Dante said. "As for my opinion, you got good culinary skills at a young age, I give you that. You're going to fine being a good wife to that lucky guy later."

"You really think so?" Ui asked, blushing slightly as Dante gave her a thumbs up as he stood up.

"I may not look it, but I'm a pretty good judge of character." Dante said, taking his coat and putting it back on. "Well, I enjoyed my stay, but I must be going now. I got some errands to run before the evening is over, but thanks for the food and hospitality."

"Don't mention it, Tony-sensei." Ui said as the two sisters watched him go to the door. "You're welcome to our house any time if you feel like dropping by again."

"Sure, I'd like to meet your parents, I'm sure they're a cool pair to hang out with." Dante said as he looked at Yui. "And you, miss, better take it easy. Don't go pushing yourself now."

"I just wanted a head start in trying to find out what your real name was…." Yui sulked as she said this as Dante came over to hold her face.

"No one's blaming you for anything, but if you want to know that badly, I guess I can tell you since you already quite a bit about me so far." He said. "You can call me…Dante. Dante Sparda is my birth and real name."

"K…Kakui…." Ui muttered as she heard this.

"Dante-san…wait, does this mean you've accepted our offer for the club?" Yui asked excitedly as Dante walked to the door.

"More or less, we'll see in the future." Dante replied. "Just know that I'll be sticking to you kids like glue from now on, so don't do anything to disappoint me, got it?"

"Okay, you can count on the Hokago Tea Time club for sure, Dante-sensei!" Yui said as he nodded at her.

"That's the spirit, but uhhh…this will be our little secret for now, so don't tell the others about it just yet." Dante said placing his finger at his lips while Yui and Ui did the same. "I want to keep them in suspense."

"Don't worry, it's safe with us." Ui said as Dante sighed.

"Good, that's settled." Dante said. "Well, I better get going, see you two cuties later."

The two Hirasawa girls waved at his departure and closed the door once they saw he felt satisfied upon leaving. Looking back, Dante can see a moon beginning to rise. Was it a sign of a blessing that he has found new friends or a sign of impending disaster?

"Meh, I'll deal with them, demon or human. If they think they can just go and disrupt this quiet little town and the girls who live here, they both got another thing coming to them." Dante said. "Now that I've gotten an adequate meal in my stomach, on to my patrol for the evening before I call it a day."

* * *

Night had fully fallen in the Sakuragoka province, most of its peaceful residents have already given into slumber and rest for the day, save for a few diligent people burning the midnight oil working or studying. One of those people was a classmate of Yui Hirasawa's, a long brown haired girl named Himeko Tachibana, who just stepped out of her home to get some late night study provisions at the neighborhood's convenience store, namely some snacks and other things she needed since she was busy studying for a upcoming test for the night.

"Looks like I got everything I need. Time to head on back home to finish studying for the night, and then catch some sleep." Himeko smiled to herself as she saw that she got everything she needed. It was a light load, but enough to get her through her study period. "Shopkeeper, can you take of these, please?"

"Sure thing, Hime-chan." The elder shopkeeper male replied as he took the items for scanning while Himeko got her wallet out. He had known the girl for a long time, so she was used to being called that name by those she knew well. However, the peace in the store would soon be rudely interrupted…

While the shopkeeper was almost done getting Himeko's grocery bill ready, the main shop door opened and in entered three older male teens step in, one of them dressed in stylish attire. From the bruises that were showing on their bodies, they were the same ones who ran into Dante earlier that evening. The shopkeeper stopped what he was doing and eyed the new people that stepped into his establishment.

"You three delinquents again, how many times I told you not to come back here?" The shopkeeper said as the tallest stepped towards the counter while his two friends started to hoard some of the shelves for snacks and alcohol. Himeko can sense the atmosphere already turning sour just by seeing these guys.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe the sixth time?" The eldest said, picking his pierced nose. "We don't really care, since you can't do a damn thing to us."

"Yeah, remember the last time you called the cops on us?" The second teen said, holding up some six packs. "We paid a little visit to your place and gave you a reminder not to mess with us."

"You're not going to get away with this, mark my words!" The shopkeeper said.

"You're just all talk, what are you going to do us, old man?" The second delinquent said, then eyeing a frozen Himeko. "Hey, aniki, that girl's pretty cute."

"Now that you say it…she's quite the looker." The eldest teen, the one just referred to as aniki by his colleague, walked towards Himeko to be closer to her.

"Hey, girlie...you smell good. Want to have some fun with the three of us?" The eldest asked with a lecherous grin.

"I'm sorry, I got to finish study for a test…I really can't…" Himeko nervously said as the eldest teen grabbed her sweater wearing arm and held it.

"Well, that's too bad, you're coming with us, like it or not." The eldest teen said with a grin as before he heard a voice behind him at the door.

"Unhand the girl now…human scum." A cold, chilling, yet raspy voice bellowed out from their backs as Himeko looked up to see her possible savior. He was a tall, American male with pure silver white hair, the top and sides pulled back to the back of his head in a slick and spiked fashion. He was wearing a long, blue coat with embedded decorations of yellow at various places, a black vest and black jeans with leather boots. In his left hand, he was holding a white helmed katana with a yellow string hanging at the scabbard. Around his neck, a bright red amulet shone brightly on a short chain.

"Huh, go to hell, you emo punk! Let us have our fun!" The senior shouted as the taller and older male simply shook his head.

"You…speak of hell?" The man spoke harshly, scoffing in between. "Hmph. Lowly human, you've never seen its true atmosphere as I have. It's not a worthy place for one such as yourselves who have no honor, picking on your weaker kind."

"What the hell did you say?" The delinquent said as the younger accomplice shook in fear as he watched the newcomer.

"I think he just called you a coward, aniki!" He said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, forget about them, we got to mess this pretty guy up good for calling you that!" The third of the delinquents said. "No one does that and gets away with it!"

"If you think you're strong enough to take me on, prove yourselves to me." The man said, lifting up an arm to signal a 'come to me' wave of his hand. "That is, if you can even touch me."

The man stepped back outside as the three boys followed the newcomer outside, away from Himeko and the shopkeeper's safety. Once they met on the empty cark park, the eldest of the delinquents wasted no time to attack.

"I'll make you regret calling us what you did, you foreign emo!" The teen said with a brash grin, taking out a chain and wrapping it around his fist.

But, before the older boy could even move, the man in front of them simply moved his hand and the sound of a sword being unsheathed could only be heard. Just a few seconds after, the man simply stood in front of them with his katana drawn out as he waved it once to clean any contents on its blade, before returning it to its sheath, as the three punk's clothing suddenly fell apart as they were cut into smaller pieces, revealing their underwear.

"You're all fortunate I'm in a generous mood tonight, your lives have been spared." The man said. "If you do well not to take advantage of the weak like you did in the future, your pathetic lives just may have some worth. Otherwise, I'll have to deal with you more severely should we ever cross paths again. Begone."

"Shit! This guy's serious!" The youngest of the three shouted, falling on his knees. "Aniki, we better get out of here!"

"I don't like the look of his eyes, man." The second of the three said, holding his legs in embarrassment. "I can tell he's not even bluffing."

"You…we'll not forget you, you hear me?" The eldest of the delinquents said as he picked his friends up and started to run away. As they disappeared from sight, the man simply shook his head.

"Foolish humans…they may be children, but to attempt use brute force on their younger and defenseless kin for their own gains..it's a sad sight indeed." The man said as he simply walked back inside to see the shopkeeper and Himeko looking at him with a relaxed looked while simply staring at him bewildered at what they just saw. "Are you two well?"

"Uh…yes, we're okay, thanks to you, sir." The shopkeeper said as the stranger nodded to them with a stoic look. "Those three had been coming to my store for months and just doing as they please, the police aren't doing much to stop them every time."

"I just happened to be passing by during my daily evening walk when I saw the disturbance, I didn't mean to intervene personally, but I won't tolerate it they did harm the young lady in our presence." The man said as Himeko swallowed and tried to compose herself in front of her savior. "I do hope you haven't been harmed, miss…"

"It's….Himeko Tachibana, pleasure to meet you." Himeko said as she shook her head. "And no, I'm okay now, a little shaken still, but fine nonetheless."

"The night streets have been nothing but safe for some time now, I suggest you return to your abode and rest, Himeko-san." The stranger said seriously.

"I'd take his advice if I were you, Hime-chan." The shopkeeper said as Himeko nodded. "You'll accompany the girl, young man?"

"As if I got no other choice…" The stranger said before stopping. "But before I depart from here…"

He went over to the snack area and to the surprise of the two people in the store watching him, he took up some plastic bags of both plain and candy flavored marshmallows and carried them to the counter.

"I shall be taking these with me." He said with a stoic expression. "How much do they cost?"

"No, no. You just helped us out of a pinch. Those are on the house, good sir. It's the most I can do to repay for your actions." The shopkeeper said as the stranger grinned slightly, pocketing them.

"Very well then…" The stranger said as he walked to the door. "Well, young lady, shall we leave now?"

"Hai, let's go." Himeko said as she said her goodbye and thanks to the shopkeeper as she started to walk with her newfound, temporary bodyguard back to her home.

"Well, so much for studying for the remainder of the night, I guess. I'll do just call it a night then." Himeko said as the stranger looked at her first before he spoke.

"You said 'study', as if you're a student." He said as Himeko nodded.

"That's right, student of Sakuragoka Girls High, classroom 3-2." Himeko replied with a smile.

"Then, by chance you know of a teacher who just recently joined your learning institution, a man who calls himself Antonio Redgrave?" The stranger asked as Himeko nodded, before her eyes widened on the realization of what she remembered when he introduced himself to the class before. The white hair, though slicked back, the deep clear, blue eyes and the facial features, clean of any facial hair, was almost a dead giveaway. "Ah! You can't be…!"

"Hmph, that foolish brother of mine had to mention about himself having a twin, didn't he?" The stranger said, as he face-palmed himself. "Whatever, at least I know now he's in the area. I'll deal with him myself when I see him."

"Wait! Does this mean you're going to patch things up with him?" Himeko asked as the stranger eyed her curiously.

"And why may I ask is that your concern, Himeko?" He asked seriously, although Himeko didn't seem afraid by his ice cold stare by much.

"Well…he seemed lonely when he told the class that he was the only one still alive in his family, although he put on a brave act." Himeko said. "You know it will do you good if you two just talked and reconcile things together."

"It's more complicated than you can imagine, but I'll consider your words." The stranger said as he saw Himeko stopping before her house.

"Well, this is where I live, so I'll be fine from here on." Himeko said as she bowed to the man who was accompanying her back home. "Thank you again for before."

"Think nothing of it, those three delinquents were merely disturbing the peace, I only decided to teach them a lesson without having to resort to more…extreme means. They were lucky I'm in one of my better moods tonight." He said seriously. "Go and get your deserved rest, girl."

"You know, you haven't told me your name." Himeko said as the foreigner passed his hand over his pulled back hair once.

"Only on the condition that you don't tell anyone we've met, I want my appearance to my brother at his new establishment to be kept a secret." The man said as Himeko nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me, you can trust me." Himeko said. "Now come on, tell me already."

"Well, if you insist." The man said as he turned his back as he glanced at her before he walked off. "You can call me…Vergil."

"Vergil…arigatou." Himeko bowed to his disappearing figure as she walked inside to her home. Vergil Sparda, the once possessed Corrupt Knight of the demon lord, Mundus, the second son of the Sparda twins, simply looked up to the moonlit sky and thought to himself.

(So, Dante, your contact with the humans in this country have already made you this popular enough by now? Why am I not surprised?) He thought. (Then again, you've always sided with them for their best interests, as I'm still…no, I shall not dwell on my past ignorance any more. Thanks to you, I've been given a chance to make amends for myself and our family, my training here will not be complete until I've known I'm worthy to be a Sparda. Until then, the demons here will have to be dealt with as well…)

"Soon, Dante, it will be like the old times…" Vergil said as he used his DarkSlayer trick teleport to disappear from the area, leaving a blue blur in his space.

* * *

ShardclawK: First off, I must humbly apologize to the readers who thought I may have forgotten about this story and took a little longer than usual to update it, I had grand opportunities to work on it as much as possible, but aside from certain things in my life to deal with, I have been dedicating much of my free time to eventually complete DmC trophy wise, so I could move on and work on other PS3 games, one of them being one of my current favorite PS3 rpgs, Tales of Graces f. I want to make it my first PS3 rpg platinum just because I'm a big Tales of fan and to be ready for Tales of Xillia coming this year in June. Trophy wise, I'm halfway done, but I need a second playthrough the entire game again just to get the trickier and remaining trophies, which I'm in the middle of at the moment. At least now, using the Grade bonuses I got to pick are making the game a breeze, and it should make things done far much, more faster than the first time around…

One thing I wanted to point out for this fic is how I want Dante to be portrayed amongst the HTT girls and their friends. As mentioned by Alitolexlto in his review, his older DMC 4 counterpart seems to fit the bill more nicely here than his DmC version, (though I wouldn't mind seeing a story based on that one day) especially considering that he's got Patty tagging along with him, which makes him seem like a doting father with an attitude, at least that's the impression I got based on the relationship they had in the course of the anime. Whilst in DMC 4, he became more like a sage in what he does best rather than an average devil hunter, another impression of him about him that seemed to have matured from his DMC 1 days. I'm kinda shooting for him to be bit of a big brother role in general for the girls as depicted earlier in this chapter when he rescued Yui and later spent time with her and Ui.

As for Vergil and why he is still alive and is pretty much a bit of a good guy in this story, I'm planning a flashback chapter a little later which should explain this since I mostly wanted him to be part of this story as an accompanying hero with Dante. I hoped I haven't portrayed him too much as a soft or out of character in this, he pretty much is still the classic, badass, deadpan DMC 3 Vergil we all know, with a new likeness for marshmallows (could make for a future K-ON! joke later) as hinted from his Ghost Rider win quote from UMVC3 and still has his honor towards the women he meets. If Dante's favorite foods are pizza and strawberry sundaes, why can't UMVC3's top tiered character's favorite snack be marshmallows?

I also hoped you like the Frank West cameo, he's probably one of UMVC3's best characters with his unique mix of attacks. Although I don't main him, he's pretty entertaining to watch if you know how to use him effectively. Check out Japanese UMVC3's Kurosu's YouTube tournament matches for some of the craziest things made possible with his Frank/Rocket Raccoon/Joe team, especially a particular Final Round match against Filipino Champ's Phoenix.

I may or may not have other cameos planned, but I'm definitely making sure Nero will be one of the appearing ones eventually when the story starts to move.

Also, to those but the Tales of Graces f fans who didn't notice, the little quote between Mio and Ritsu during their time in the club room with Dante in this chapter was a nod to the Cheria and Pascal victory pose you'll get in the game. That game was chock full of funny victory quotes and skits and I really invested a lot of time enjoying every minute of it. Here's hoping Tales of Xillia can meet up the expectations of a decent PS3 Japanese rpg when it comes out later this year.

Anyway, I'm done with this chapter. The story is going to get more intense from the next chapter as the HTT club gets to meet Vergil personally, see for themselves how good the Sparda twins are in combat (and music), all before the demons who appeared from the first chapter of the story start to reveal their plans as they move into action. See you in the next one.

ShardclawKusanagi.


End file.
